Tsubasa Holic Dares
by SacredDawn
Summary: Welcome to Tsubasa Holic Dares! Where your favorite Tsubasa Chronicle and xxxHolic characters get humiliated! With SacredDawn and Yuuko as your hosts, dare your favorite characters to do anything! This is a dare show, after all!
1. Dare Show?

**Hi everyone!!!!! =D its time……………..for…………………OHMIGOD! ****TSUBASA HOLIC DARES!!!! :D YAY! ****I'm so happy; I might as well publish this, since I'm on a writer's block in Double Identity, GOMEN! DX **

**What is Tsubasa Holic Dares? Well, it's simple really. Its all of your favorite Tsubasa Chronicles characters, and xxxHolic characters, together, doing dares! =D**

**Who's on the show? These characters!**

**Tsubasa: Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane.**

**Holic: Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari.**

**Eh? Why not Yuuko? Well, she's my co-host! :D Don't worry; you can dare her and me! **

**And one last thing: Have fun with it! Be creative! Like………..make Kurogane caramelldance! XD**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or xxxHolic. They belong to CLAMP. And I do not own the original idea. It belongs to RockerGirl0709, who was kind enough for me to use! Your awesome!**

**Kurogane: That's sad. You don't even own the plot.**

**Me: Shut up or I will make you caramelldance!!! *evil grin***

**Kurogane: o__o**

* * *

Me: *Is reading Ouran Dares! in my room*

*sigh* I wish I had my own dare show, like RockerGirl0709 It sounds like so much fun.

_ZUUUU…_

Me: What the-? My ceiling is falling! *panic*

_POOF!_

Mokona: Welcome to a new world!!

Me: O_____O

Fai: Quite a cramped world, if you ask me.

Me: O______________O

Fai: Oh, well who do we have here? Hello!

Me: O/////O

Syaoran: Hello, miss. Could you tell us where we are?

Me: My room…..

Sakura and Mokona: *tilts head in confusion* Eh?

Kurogane: Agh! This is a waste of time, let's go already! *turns to leave*

Me: NO! *tackles Kurogane*

Kurogane: What the hell?

Me: Please stay!! *is still on top of him*

Sakura and Syaoran: ………………

Mokona: *giggles*

Fai: Wow!

Kurogane: o////o

Me: ///// *gets off* I'm sorry. *bows*

Syaoran: Um……Mokona, is there a feather in this world?

Mokona: *glows*…………Yup yup! There's one here!

Sakura: Oh good!

Syaoran: Then we should be leaving. Sorry to disturb you, miss.

Me: Wait! *blocks door* I'll help you find this feather, but you'll have to do me a favor!

Fai: And what would that favor be?

Me: You have to be on a dare show, hosted by me! *grins*

Everyone: ………?

**~A couple of hours later~**

? : Hello?

Me: Yuuko!

Yuuko: Yes, Dawn, what is it?

Me: The dare show has begun!

Yuuko: *gasp* Really?!

Me: Yup! Make sure you bring Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari!

Yuuko: Of course, now, when does the fun start?

Me: Tomorrow! *grins*

**~The next day~**

Me: Good morning! I hope you slept well! *huge smile*

Fai: Well, you seem quite chipper this morning!

Kurogane: A little _too _chipper.

Me: *glare* *turns to Fai* Well, I'm just happy that you guys are gonna be on my dare show! *glomps Fai* Thank you!

Fai: By the way……….what is a dare show?

Me: *lets go* Simple, you so what all of our readers tell you to do! *smiles*

Syaoran: ……..r-readers?

Sakura: That sound like fun!

Mokona: Yuppie!

Kurogane: No way in hell.

Me: Please, Kurogane? For me? *Teary eyed*

Kurogane: ………………….fine.

Fai: Is it just us?

Me: No, three others will join you.

Syaoran: When is this dare show?

Me: Today! :D

**xXx**

Me: Welcome everyone to Tsubasa Holic Dares! Where your favorite characters get humiliated and possibly hurt……..physically and mentally!

Syaoran: Physically?

Kurogane: Mentally!?

Me: Shush! Anyway, let's introduce our victims- I mean players!

Syaoran!

Syaoran: Um, hi.

Me: Sakura!

Sakura: *blushes*

Me: Fai!

Fai: Hello! *random fangirl scream*

Me: O…….k. And Kuro-pie!

Kurogane: It's Kurogane!!

Me: And let's not forget-

Yuuko: Hello everyone!!!

Me: them…… Hi, Yuuko.

Yuuko: I'm your co-host! So please give a big welcome to……..

Watanuki!

Watanuki: Hi.

Yuuko: Doumeki!

Doumeki: ……….

Yuuko: And Himawari!

Himawari: Nice to be here! *smiles*

Watanuki: Oh Himawari!! She's so beautiful!

Me: Yup, that's all of our players! I hope you enjoy our first round of dares! But there can't be a first round without _your _lovely, and much appreciated reviews! Thanks for joining us today! See you next time!

Kurogane: What are you talking to?!

Me: Shut up, Kurgy! XP

* * *

**Remember: Review in your dares! And they shall be put on here, along with your name if you wish! **

**Stay awesome, everyone!**

**This is SacredDawn, signing off! :)**


	2. Round 1

**I want to thank our reviewers! And I'll eventually put on all of your dares! Please bear with me! =D Let's begin! Oh and excuse Kurogane for language, quite a foul mouth he has. Tisk Tisk.**

**Kurogane: Shut up!**

* * *

Me: Welcome everyone to our first round of Tsubasa Holic Dares! Thanks for joining us today, and a special thanks to our reviewers! I got some pretty……….interesting dares. *evil grin* Now, along with my co-host Yuuko, let's begin! Are you all ready?

Everyone (except Kurogane): Yeah!

Me: C'mon, Kuro-puu! Be enthusiastic!

Kurogane: It's Kurogane!!! *growls*

Yuuko: Well, since you don't want to be enthusiastic, you get the first dare!

Kurogane: What?!

Yuuko: Our first dare is from IceQueen987! You have to tell Fai that he's your BFF.

Me: Aww! I knew it!

Kurogane: What's BFF?

Me and Yuuko: Best friend forever, duh!

Kurogane: No way.

Me: Fine, then your second dare also from Icy, you have to tell us what you _really _feel about Tomoyo-hime.

Kurogane: *blushes* Can I do the other one?

Yuuko: Of course.

Kurogane: *sighs* *walks over to Fai* Fai, you're my BFF.

Fai: I knew it Kuro-puu! You my BFF too! *hugs Kurogane*

Kurogane: Get off.

Yuuko: And what do you really feel about Tomoyo?

Kurogane: I'm not gonna say anything!

Me: If you don't…………………..caramelldance.

Kuro: Damn! Well………..

Me: Yes?

Kuro: She's a person that I serve.

Everyone: -_________-;

Yuuko: That's it? No special feelings?

Kuro: No.

Me: *cough*yesyoudo!*cough* Fai, you don't mind going next do you?

Fai: Of course not, Dawn-chan.

Me: Ok then, Icy is a_ huge_ fan of yours, so blow her a kiss first.

Fai: *smiles* Here you go Icy! *blows kiss*

Fangirls: KAWAII!!!!

Yuuko: Security, the fangirls are here……

Mokonas: We got it. *both walk to fangirls* Look at us, we're cute!!! *look cute*

Fangirls: They are sooooo cute!!

Everyone: *eye twitch*

Me: Anyway, now that that's taken care of. Fai, you and Watanuki have to compete against each other in a cooking competition! Yuuko and I are your judges.

Fai and Watanuki: o.o Ok. *gets everything prepared*

**~10 minutes later~**

Fai: *comes out wearing the outfit from Outo* I'm ready.

Fangirls: Kyahh! He's soooo hot!

Me: -___-;

Yuuko: Watanuki!

Watanuki: *comes out wearing the same outfit as Fai* Yeah, yeah, I'm here.

Himawari: Go Watanuki!

Watanuki: O////O

Yuuko: You have 2 hours to make your desserts.

Me: Good luck to both of you! *smiles*

Yuuko: Well, while their working, we might as well give everyone else their dares.

Me: Sakura, your dare is from Miyu the Homicidal Maniac!

Sakura: That sounds scary.

Me: Don't worry, she isn't scary. Oh and Watanuki! She thinks your kawaii!

Watanuki: Uh, thanks?

Me: Ok! Sakura, you have to declare you love.

Sakura: Oh!........... Well, if I must….. *blushes*

Syaoran: *blushes*

Sakura: K-Kurogane-san? I-I love you. *blushes*

Everyone: O___________O

Syaoran: B-but, I thought you loved me…..

Sakura: No.

Me: Ouch, harsh.

Kurogane: Sorry, I don't feel the same way.

Me: *cough*KuroFai*cough*

Sakura: Ok!

Everyone: That's it?

Sakura: *smiles*

Yuuko: That was interesting, well next dare is from Flowing Breeze, Mokonas, you have to drink 50 bottles of Vodka.

Watanuki(from a distance): I hope you said 50 cups!!!

Yuuko: No, 50 bottles!

Watanuki: Oh geez.

Mokonas: Yay!!! *starts drinking*

Me: Ok then, Himawari.

Himawari: Yes?

Me: This isn't really a dare, but more of a question from Icy. Do you like like Watanuki?

Himawari: Of course I like Watanuki! *smiles*

Watanuki: Really?!

Yuuko: Like like?

Himawari: *confused* Is there a difference?

Watanuki: T__T

Me: Sorry, Watanuki.

Watanuki: Yeah yeah, that what they all say. *sob*

Yuuko: And finally Doumeki, your dare is from Miyu the Homosexual Maniac.

Me: It's Homicidal. Not Homosexual.

Yuuko: Yeah, _her_!

Doumeki: Hmm.

Yuuko: You have to smile, tell a joke and eat 50 kilos of candy.

Doumeki:………….*smiles*

Everyone: OHMIGOD! HE SMILED!!

Me: Now tell a joke.

Doumeki: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Everyone: Why?

Doumeki: Because the chicken wanted to.

Everyone: ………………..

Me: *bursts out laughing* What? It was pretty funny……..

Doumeki: *starts eating candy*

Yuuko: O……..k. Mokona? How many bottles have you finished?

Mokona (Soel): *hic* 37……

Mokona (Larg): 3*hic*8!

Me: I don't think they're gonna make it……..

Yuuko: Time to wait for Fai and Watanuki.

**~2 hours later~**

Watanuki and Fai: Done!

Me: Wait! You guys need a introduction!!!

Everyone: ?

Me: Welcome everyone to Anime Chef! Today we have _the_ top chefs ever! Welcome Fai D. Fluorite and Kimihiro Watanuki! Give them a warm welcome!

Everyone: *applause*

Me: Ok, continue. Fai, what did you make?

Fai: Well, Dawn-chan, I made a anpan. *places anpan in front of me*** (1)**

Me: Oooo, that looks good.

Yuuko: *steals and takes a bite* ………….MMM! It's sooo good!

Me: Hey! I was gonna try it! Fine, Watanuki, what did you make?

Watanuki: Katsutera. Hope you like it. *places Katsutera in front of me* **(2)**

Me: *quickly takes a bite* …………MMM! I'm in heaven~! It's delicious!

Yuuko: Let me try.

Me: I want to try Fai's!

Yuuko and I: *takes bite*…………..Ahh! So tasty!!

Fai and Watanuki: *smile*

Yuuko and I: *continue eating*

Himawari: So, who's better?

Fai and Watanuki: …………..

Yuuko: Watanuki!

Me: Fai!

Both: No.

Yuuko: Fai!

Me: Watanuki!

Me: Oh whatever! They're both amazing! In fact…………*grabs Fai and Watanuki* I'm tired of take-out! I want real food!

Fai: Uh, wait Dawn-chan? We still have the dare show….

Watanuki: Yuuko! Do something!

Yuuko: Dawn, bring them back by next show!

Me: Will do!

Watanuki: YUUKO!!

Yuuko: Bye bye!! Oh, and Mokona are you done?

Mokona(Larg): 49………….*hic* 50!

Mokona(S1oel): 50!

Yuuko: Yay!

Syaoran: I didn't get a dare?

Yuuko: We'll start with you tomorrow; you have a _very_ interesting one!

Syaoran: *gulp*

Yuuko: Well that's our show today. Thanks for tuning in today! Remember your dares are much appreciated! Join us next time! Stay awesome, as Dawn says!

This is Yuuko Ichihara, signing off!

Me: Hey! that's my line! This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D

Ha! I have a smiley with mine! :P

Yuuko: *rolls eyes*

Doumeki: *still eating the candy*

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review in your dares! Next time, Syaoran starts the next round of dares!**

**This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D**

**(1) Anpan is a japanese sweet bun filled with red bean paste. My friend Katy said it is delicious! So I decided to put it on here**

**(2) Kasutera or Castella is a Japanese sponge cake! Very yummy!**


	3. Round 2

**Me: Hey!!! Syaoran! Do my disclaimer, please!**

**Syaoran: Ok. Dawn doesn't own xxxHolic or Tsubasa or me! She doesn't own the original plot, it belongs to RockerGirl0709.**

**Me: Thank you!!!**

**Syaoran: You're welcome.**

* * *

Yuuko: Hello everyone! Our second round is about to begin!

Kurogane: Yay…..

Yuuko: We would start now, but Dawn isn't here with Fai and Watanuki………

Me: I'm here!

Fai and Watanuki: Finally! *both collapse*

Yuuko: What did you do?

Me: I wanted real food…….Is that too much to ask?

Watanuki: Yes.

Me: But I loved your food.

Fai: I don't mind making food for you Dawn-chan, but you made make a month worth of food.

Me: That would be a week, not a month.

Both: O.O That's a lot of food….

Yuuko: Alright! We all know that Dawn eats a lot of food, but lets get on with the show!

Me: T^T Meanie…..

Yuuko: Syaoran, you're up first.

Syaoran: *gulp* Alright.

Yuuko: Your dare is from hayashi kanna, she says "Gomenasai Syaoran-kun" You have to dress up like Hannah Montana and sing "The Best of Both Worlds" 50 times without stopping.

Syaoran: 0_______0

Me: *laughs* Here's the outfit to get you started! *hands him outfit*

Syaoran: *sigh* Fine. *takes outfit and goes to change*

Me: While he's changing, Watanuki, here! *hands him Link outfit*

Watanuki: What is this?

Me: You dare. It's also by hayashi kanna. You have to dress up as Link and pretend to be on a journey to save Princess Zelda!

Watanuki: Who's Princess Zelda? And what-

Me: Shhh! Link doesn't talk!

Watanuki:………*goes to change*

Yuuko: Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yeah, yeah. *comes out wearing Hannah Montana outfit and wig*

Yuuko and I: SING!

Syaoran: _Oh yeah  
Come on_

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Everyone: O______O

Me: 49 more times!

Syaoran: Oh god. *takes deep breath* _Oh yeah_

Yuuko: We'll just leave him to have his fun. In the mean time Watanuki!

Watanuki:………………*comes out wearing Link outfit*

Himawari: You look great Watanuki!

Watanuki: Hima-

Me: *glare*

Watanuki: T.T…………….

Me: Go on your journey!

Watanuki: *leaves to go on his "journey"

Me: Your awesome, hayashi kanna! Next up is…….Fai!

Fai: Ok!

Me: This is from Revens Rubber Duck Darth Nimble! God that's a mouthful!

Fai: Rubber Nimble Darth what?

Me: Close enough. You have to….*takes deep breath* give Syaoran and Sakura a noogie at the same time then hide behind Kurogane and tell him to be a good husband and save you from the two teenagers' wraths.

Fai: O______O I think I got all of that. *runs to Sakura and Syaoran and gives them a noogie*

Syaoran: _Without the shades and the- _Hey!

Sakura: Ouchie!

Fai: *runs behind Kurogane* Kurgy-pie, be a good h-husband and save me from the two teenagers' wraths!

Kurogane: Go save yourself. *walks away*

Fai: Well, how'd I do?

Yuuko: Wow, perfect!

Everyone: *applause*

Yuuko: Alright, Sakura and Kurogane. You're turn. Your dare is from Flowing Breeze.

Sakura: Ok.

Kurogane: Whatever.

Yuuko: You two have to kiss.

Sakura: O/////O

Kurogane: What?!

Me: What?! Let me read that! *takes card and reads it*………………Holy crap, that _is_ the dare. No!

Fai: Awwww! Does Dawn-chan have a crush on Kuro-puu?

Me: O-O-Of course not! *Blushes*

Sakura: *gets on her tip toes*

Kurogane: ……….

Me: I can't look! *closes eyes*

Sakura: *leans in and kisses Kurogane*………………….*parts away* *smiles*

Kurogane: *blushes*

Me: Is it over?

Fai: Yes, don't worry, nothing happened.

Me: Who said I was worried?! Let's just move on! Ok, Doumeki, your dare is from IceQueen987. You have to be spazzy like Watanuki for the rest of the chapter.

Doumeki: Alright……………….MORON!

Me: What did you call me!?

Doumeki: You heard me!

Me: Why you-!

Yuuko: Dawn, he's acting like Watanuki.

Me: Oh, then, good Doumeki!

Doumeki: That would be sama to you!

Me:……………o..k

Yuuko: Himawari, you're up next. Your dare is by Rubber Revens Duck or something like that.

Me: -_______-;

Himawari: Ok!

Yuuko: When Watanuki gets back……*whisper*

Himawari: Ok!

Watanuki: *walks in with a random girl in a Zelda outfit* I saved her! She was about to fall down the stairs!

Girl: It's true. *nod*

Me: O….k

Girl: Can I leave now?

Me: S-sure.

Girl *leaves*

Watanuki: Can I go ch-

Himawari: *kisses Watanuki*

Watanuki: O/////O

Himawari: *parts away* Sorry Watanuki, my dare was to kiss you.

Watanuki: You mean it wasn't real? T_T And I thought she loved me……*goes to change sobbing*

Me: But she still kissed you! So we got Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, Watanuki, Doumeki-

Doumeki: SAMA!!!

Me: sama, and Himawari all done with their dares. Now for Yuuko.

Yuuko: Me? Is that even possible?

Me: Yes. Your dare is from Darth Rubber Duck and yeah, we know who that is!

Clow Reed: *pops out of nowhere* Yuuko!

Yuuko: *blushes*

Me: Kiss this lovely young man.

Yuuko: *blushing* What?! No way!

Me: It's a dare~!

Yuuko: *sighs* *walks up to Clow* Hello, Clow.

Clow: Yuuko, you're looking well.

Yuuko: Yeah, yeah let's get this over with. *kisses Clow*

Clow: *kisses her back*

Me:………………………OK OK! Let's keep this G rated!!

Both: *break apart*

Clow: It was nice seeing you again, Yuuko. Bye! *walks away*

Yuuko: *giggles*

Me: Wow………..

Yuuko: What?

Me: Well, that's our show! Once again, I have escaped the dares!

Yuuko: That's what you think…

Me: What?

Yuuko: Oh nothing.

Me: o…….k Well, thanks for reading Tsubasa Holic Dares! And make sure to send in your dares! Next time, Sakura will start us off! Tune in next time! Oh! and Syaoran?

Syaoran: _You know you got the best of both worlds!_

50!!

Everyone: *applause*

Me: Thanks again! This is SacredDawn, signing off!


	4. Round 3

**Me: Fai!!! **

**Fai: Yes, Dawn-chan?**

**Me: Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Fai: Ok! Dawn-chan does not own Tsubasa Chronicles or xxxHolic. And the original plot belongs to RockerGirl0709.**

**Me: Thankies!**

**Fai: *smiles***

* * *

**Me:** Welcome! It's round 3 of Tsubasa Holic Dares! We have a great show for everyone tonight!

**Yuuko:** Indeed, we have a _very_ interesting show tonight.

**Me:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent in their dares. Oh, and for the record……..*whispers* me being a _HUGE_ KuroFai fan, I won't do KuroFai dares. *sob* I know, very sad. Yeah, I bet you hate me now. I'll do dares like Fai's dare last chapter (calling Kurogane his husband). Sorry for the inconvenience. D:

**Yuuko:** Well, now that is done, Sakura you start our show tonight!

**Sakura:** I'm ready!

**Yuuko:** Our first dare is from Motina123, you have to be mean the whole show.

**Sakura:** Mean?

**Me:** Yeah, all you have to do is-

**Sakura:** I know what I have to do! Leave me alone!

**Me:** *whimper* *runs behind Fai*

**Fai:** *pats my head* There, there, she's just doing her dare.

**Sakura:** Yeah, so stop whining like a baby!

**Me:** *sniff* I'll just be giving someone their dare now. How about……Mokonas!

**Mokonas:** Yeah!

**Me:** Your dare is from Miyu the Homicidal Maniac! Oh, and Yuuko, she's very unhappy with you.

**Yuuko:** What did I do?

**Me:** You called her homosexual. She didn't like it, so this dare is revenge.

**Yuuko:** I'm very sorry Miyu-chan.

**Me:** Too late. Unless if she forgives you after this. Mokonas, you have to sing "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace to Yuuko. Yay! Three Days Grace is a great band! Adam is a great singer! Barry is an aweso-

**Yuuko:** *covers my mouth* Dawn! They need to do their dare.

**Me:** *pouts* My bad. Sing Mokonas sing!

**Mokonas:** *nod at each other* *take deep breath*

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

**Everyone:** O______O

**Me:** *claps* Awesome! Great job! I loved it! Especially the part wher-

**Yuuko:** *covers my mouth again* Alright. Let's continue.

**Me:** *muffled* But I was getting to the good part.

**Yuuko:** **Let's continue.**

**Me:** Fine.

**Yuuko:** Alright Kurogane, your dare is from Rubber Darth Duck. What is it again?!

**Me:** She said to call her Duck-chan.

**Yuuko:** Fine, Duck-chan. Kurogane, you have to Caramelldance.

**Me:** *jumps up* FINALLY! Someone understood it! Yay!

**Yuuko:** Duck-chan said you have to dance it with Kurogane too.

**Me:** All the better! Cue the music!

**Syaoran:** *plays music*

**Me:** *starts to caramelldance*

**Kurogane:** ………………

**Me:** You're supposed to dance.

**Kurogane:** Damn. *starts to caramelldance*

**Sakura:** *rolls her eyes* Immature.

**Me:** You're *huff* just *huff* jealous!

**Sakura:** Whatever.

**Yuuko:** Well, let's continue. Watanuki, stand here.

**Watanuki:** O…….k.

**Yuuko:** Doumeki, Himawari, stand in front of Watanuki.

**Doumeki and Himawari:** Ok.

**Yuuko:** Doumeki now kiss Himawari.

**Watanuki:** WHAT!? NO WAY AM I GONNA LET THAT JERK KISS HIMAWARI!!!

**Me:** *stops dancing* Oooh! This is gonna be good!

**Kurogane:** Hey! The song's not over!

**Yuuko:** But that is his dare from Motina123.

**Watanuki:** Then why am I here?!

**Yuuko:** She said it had to be in front of you.

**Watanuki:** Motina123, why do you torture me so?

**Doumeki:** I don't mean anything by this.

**Himawari:** It's alright; it's your dare after all.

**Doumeki:** *kisses Himawari*

**Watanuki:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**Everyone:** O.O

**Doumeki:** *breaks away*

**Himawari:** Wow, Doumeki………just……wow.

**Me:** Enough said by Himawari.

**Watanuki:** T__T

**Me:** I feel bad for Watanuki now; he's been through enough pain today. He'll start tomorrow!

**Watanuki:** Oh joy…….. *goes to a corner and weeps*

**Me:** That's the spirit! Now, for Fai! Your dare is from Miyu-chan. **(There haven't been different reviewers so I'm repeating a lot)** You have to……dress………goth…… for…… an…… hour. O.O

**Fai:** Uh, alright, if that's the dare. *goes to the changing room*

**Me:** I wonder how this will turn out.

**Fai:** *comes out wearing black clothes* Well?

**Everyone:** Whoa……

**Me:** Wait! *takes out eyeliner* Close your eyes.

**Fai:** *closes eyes*

**Me:** *puts on eyeliner* and one more thing. *messes with his hair*

**Fai:** Dawn-chan?

**Me:** *stops* Perfect! *looks at Fai* Dang, Fai you look so hot! *gasps*

**Everyone:** What?!

**Fangirls:** What?!

**Me:** I didn't say that! I didn't mean that! I don't- uh….. excuse me! *runs out the door*

**Yuuko:** *smirks*

**Fai:** So, for an hour?

**Yuuko:** Yup. Well, Syaoran your turn. Duck-chan says you have to glomp Sakura when she isn't looking.

**Syaoran:** G-glomp?

**Watanuki:** A glomp is a well………..a tackle hug.

**Syaoran:** O.O I don't want to hurt her……… Well, if I must. Princess, I'm sorry! *charges at Sakura*

**Sakura:** What are you talking abo- AHHHHHH! *Syaoran glomped her.*

**Syaoran:** Are you alright, Princess? I'm truly sorry!

**Sakura:** You better be, jerk! *whispers* I don't mean that, sorry.

**Syaoran:** *smiles*

**Sakura:** Now get off me!

**Syaoran:** *lets go*

**Mokonas:** Sakura is so mean~!

**Kurogane:** So, is Dawn ever gonna come back?

**Yuuko:** Who knows? It better be soon, because I have to get my dare over with.

**Fai:** And what is your dare, Yuuko-san?

**Yuuko:** Duck-chan told me to give Dawn a dare………..a very evil dare.

**Himawari:** And I suppose you already have a dare in mind?

**Yuuko:** Yes, well, a couple. I just can't decide what though.

**Himawari:** I'll help.

**Yuuko:** Alright. *whisper*

**Himawari:** *whisper*

**Fai:** Oooh! This is exciting, don't you think, Kuro-tan?

**Kurogane:** Stop calling me those weird names!!

**Yuuko:** Oh! Perfect! Knowing Dawn, she's probably in her room, sulking and eating pocky.

**Syaoran:** Pocky? What is that?

**Yuuko:** Pocky is a biscuit or cookie dipped in chocolate. Well, if we want to finish this show………..Kurogane, go to her room and bring her back.

**Kurogane:** Why me?

**Fai:** Now, now, Kuro-woof, just bring her back.

**Kurogane:** *grumbles* *goes to my room*

**~In my room~**

**Me:** *sulking* Did I really say that? *munches on pocky*

**Kurogane:** *enters my room*

**Me:** *munch* Hey! There's a new thing. It's called knocking! Get out! *tries to push him out*

**Kurogane:** Hey! They told me to bring you back, so I'm gonna bring you back! *lifts me up*

**Me:** *blushes* Let me go!

**Kurogane:** *carries me away*

**Me:** My pocky!!!

**Kurogane:** *sigh* *grabs pocky* Lets go.

**Me:** Ahhh! My pocky! *munch*

**~Back in the studio~**

**Kurogane:** *places me down* There!

**Me:** *munch*

**Fai:** That's a good Kuro-woof!

**Kurogane:** Quit treating me like a dog!

**Doumeki:** Can we start now?

**Yuuko:** Of course.

**Me:** Start *munch* what?

**Sakura:** Yuuko-san's dare, duh! What are you stupid?

**Me:** I'm sorry.

**Yuuko:** Well, my dare is simple.

**Me:** You read it without me? *whimper*

**Yuuko:** Yes. Anyway, Duck-chan dared me to give _you_ a dare.

**Me:** B-but Duck-chan? I thought we were friends! *sniff* Fine, give me the dare.

**Yuuko:** *laughs* Play the pocky game………..with Fai.

**Me:** What?!

**Fai:** Huh?

**Yuuko:** *smirks*

**Fai:** Uh, what is the pocky game?

**Doumeki:** You take the pocky and place both of your mouths on each end.

**Himawari:** Then you each bite it until someone pulls away…..or…

**Watanuki:** You have to make out if you touch.

**Me:** ////////

**Fai:** O.O Interesting. Well, let's get to it. *places pocky in his mouth*

**Me:** *places other end of pocky in my mouth*

**Yuuko:** Start!

**Fai and I:** *bites*

**Everyone:** *stares* O.O

**Both:** *keep eating*

**Me:** Why *munch* me?

**Both:** *stop*

**Everyone:** *keep staring*

**Me:** *through my teeth* I've played the pocky game and I've never once lost. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you.

**Fai:** *through his teeth* I may have never played the pocky game before………. *kisses me*

**Me:** Mmmph?! *breaks away*

**Everyone:** *gasps*

**Fai:** But I was determined to win.

**Me:** *blushing* You cheated! That's not fair!!

**Yuuko:** You broke away, so Fai is the winner.

**Me:** *covers my mouth* cheater…….

**Fai:** *smiles*

**Yuuko:** Well, that's our show! Quite an interesting show, wasn't it Dawn?

**Me:** *mumbling* He kissed me………that cheat.

**Sakura:** What a baby.

**Yuuko:** Ok then, anyway, Watanuki will start out next time. Oh, and please review in your dares! We definitely need them! Dawn?

**Me:** Yeah, yeah, this is SacredDawn, signing off.

**Yuuko:** No smiley?

**Me:** DX

**Yuuko:** That's better!

**Sakura:** Wait! Before we finish! *hugs me* I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say those things to you!

**Me:** It's ok, it's just a dare.

**Sakura:** I'm still sorry!

**~After the show~**

**Himawari:** I thought you were going dare Dawn-chan to play the pocky gane with Kurogane-san, Yuuko-san.

**Yuuko:** I was, but I found out that she has a crush on Fai as well.

**Himawari:** Awww! So cute!

**~In my room~**

**Me:** I'll have my revenge, Yuuko........soon enough.

* * *

**I sound like an evil criminal! XD Yes, I would be sulking in my room eating pocky! But, I haven't played the pocky game _that_ many times! XD**

**And yes, I do have a crush on Fai and Kurogane! *blushes* It's not my fault, their hot............and awesome! I mean, Fai is a wizard and Kuro-puu is a ninja! :D**

**And I love KuroFai! Though I'd loved them for myself! XD**

**Send in your dares! Until next time!**


	5. Round 4

**Me: Sakura! Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Of course. Dawn-san doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles or xxxHolic. Though she greatly wishes she did.**

**Me: *sob***

**Sakura: It's alright.**

* * *

Me: Hi everyone……..*collapses*

Fai: Are you alright Dawn-chan?

Me: No! I have a freaking headache! Damn Writer's Block! I just wanna kick it in the fu-

Fai: G rated! G rated!

Me: Fine! Darn Writer's Block! I just wanna kick it in the freaking butt! Shoot!

Fai: Ahh, much better.

Kurogane: And she said _I_ have a foul mouth.

Me: Shut up!

Yuuko: All right! We have a show to begin! Starting with Watanuki!

Watanuki: Oh….I'm so happy………..not.

Yuuko: What is wrong with everyone? Why so down?

Me: I don't want to put up with any of this, can we continue?

Yuuko: Fine, fine. Watanuki, your dare is from Duck-chan. She said that you have to dress up like a penguin and give your best friend, Doumeki, a loveable hug!

Watanuki: What?! No way I'm gonna hug that jerk!

Yuuko: Chop chop!

Watanuki: Give me the damn penguin suit already.

Yuuko: *gives him penguin suit*

Watanuki: *goes to change*

Syaoran: Uh, Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: Yes?

Sakura: I think Dawn-san collapsed.

Yuuko: Oh, she's fine. It's just a Writer's Block. She's been on it for over two weeks though. Watanuki!!

Watanuki: I'm not coming out!

Yuuko: It's your dare though! Come out now!

Watanuki: I look stupid! *comes out wearing the penguin suit* **(1)**

Sakura, Himawari and Yuuko: So cute!!!

Watanuki: O.O

Me: Yeah, adorable. *lies down on stomach*

Yuuko: Now go hug your best friend!

Watanuki: *hugs Yuuko*

Yuuko: Not me you idiot! Doumeki!

Watanuki: Damn. *hugs Doumeki*

Doumeki:………….nice penguin suit.

Watanuki: Shut up you jerk!!

Yuuko: That went well. *laughs* Dawn, it's your turn to introduce the next dare.

Me: …………………

Yuuko: Dawn?

Me: ………………..

Yuuko: Well, I guess it's safe to say……Everybody guess who Dawn has a crush on!

Me: HEY!!! Nobody needs to know.

Yuuko: Good to see you up!

Me: *mocking* Good to see you up! Blah! Alright, next up is……….how about Yuuko?

Yuuko: I'm not kissing anybody.

Me: You're not kissing anyone. You have to sing!

Yuuko: Sing what?

Me: Gay Boyfriend. Duck-chan said it was the first song she thought of.

Yuuko: Thanks, Duck-chan……….really.

Me: Cue the music!!

Yuuko:

_One, two, ready go_

_I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near_

_It'll be a great romance_

_We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are nearcigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaaag_

_One, two, ready go__  
You cry at movies, on our dates  
Romantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce_

_My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near_

Everyone: O______o

Me: Wow………..

Yuuko: Now that that's over with. Let's continue. Fai, your dare is from GaarasGirl106.

Fai: Alright then.

Yuuko: She says that she is a really really really really huge fan of yours.

Fai: *nervous laugh* Thank you, GaarasGirl106.

Yuuko: She said she's making a sacrifice, but she wants you and Sakura-chan to kiss.

Sakura: O///O

Fai: O.O

Me: What?!

Syaoran: Huh?

Yuuko: You heard her.

Me: Why that little- *lunges at Sakura*

Kurogane: *covers my mouth and grabs me* Calm down already, geez.

Me: *muffled* I will not calm down! Why does everyone torture me? Do you all _like_ to see me like this? Or do you just hate me _that_ much?

Fai: I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: It's quite alright.

Me: I can't watch again! *covers eyes*

Fai: *kisses Sakura* ……………………*parts away*

Me: Is it over?

Kurogane: Yeah.

Me: *opens eyes* Thank you! *falls* I hate you all!

Yuuko: You don't mean that. Let's continue.

Me: Rawr!

Yuuko: ?

Me: Sorry.

Yuuko: Now, how about Himawari?

Himawari: Sure.

Yuuko: You have to punch Doumeki because he kissed you. Oh, and this is from Miyu-chan.

Himawari: O.O

Doumeki: O.O

Watanuki: :D

Me: Wow, nice.

Yuuko: Actually…..*whispers to Himawari and Doumeki*

Both: Ok.

Himawari: Forgive me, Doumeki! *"punches" Doumeki*

Doumeki: *"falls"* Ow. **(2)**

Yuuko: *glare*

Doumeki: Uh, ow!

Yuuko: *smiles*

Watanuki: Yeah! Thank you Miyu-chan!

Me: Alright, next up is Kurogane.

Everyone: *gasp*

Me: What?!

Yuuko: You didn't call him a nickname?!

Me: I'm sorry? Next up is Kuro-wan wan.

Kurogane: -____-;

Me: You have so many……..weird dares. But I guess this one will do. Phommabouth dares you to hug Fai, and never let go of him, Well, at least until this chapter's done.

Kurogane: No.

Me: Yes, you will!

Kurogane: No!

Me: Hug him!!

Kurogane: No!!

Me: Fai!!

Fai: What am I supposed to do?

Me: Make him hug you!

Fai: I'd rather not. *points at Kurogane*

Kurogane: *death glare*

Me: Be a good Kuro-puppy and hug him! Or else…..*whispers in his ear*

Kurogane: What?!

Me: *smirks*

Kurogane: I hate you.

Me: I love you too!

Yuuko: She confessed!

Me: Shut up!

Kurogane: *hugs Fai*

Fai: This is certainly…….out of character for you.

Kurogane: I have to be out of character, mage!

Me: Next up is……..Syaoran!

Syaoran: Yay?

Me: Hayashi kanna dares you to wear cheese.

Syaoran: Cheese?

Me: No, broccoli! Yes, cheese! And for the heck of it, lets make it freaking swiss cheese! *hands him swiss cheese*

Syaoran: How do you wear it?

Me: *places it on top of his head* There, you're wearing cheese!

Sakura: *giggles*

Yuuko: *humming Gay Boyfriend*

Kurogane: *still hugging Fai* You're still with that song?

Yuuko: It's catchy. And finally, Doumeki!

Doumeki: Ok.

Yuuko: Motina123 says you have to let Dawn put make up on you.

Me: About time someone appreciates my artist creativeness! You ready?

Doumeki: Sure.

Me: Hmmm………………………..I got it! Wait right here! *runs off*

Everyone: …………………………..

Me: *gets back with a bag full of makeup* Alright! Doumeki, sit down and close your eyes.

Doumeki: * sits down and closes eyes*

Me: *puts on eyeliner*……………ok. next. *puts on mascara*

Doumeki: *opens one eye*

Me: I said close your eyes!

Doumeki: I'm sorry. *closes eye*

~10 minutes later~

Me: Done! I wish I could dress you up too!

Yuuko: Gothic Lolita? Really?

Me: I don't do sweet lolita. Trust me.

Himawari: You look pretty, Doumeki.

Doumeki and I: Thanks!

Yuuko: Well, that's our show. Dawn, how about you start us off next time?

Me: *mocking* how about you start us off next time? No!

Yuuko: Good, then it's settled!

Me: What? *sigh* fine. Thanks for tuning in everyone! Stay awesome and send in your reviews! This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D

Kurogane: About time! *lets go of Fai*

Fai: He was starting to suffocate me.

Mokona: Kurogane's so manly~!

Kurogane: Yeah, yeah.

* * *

**I seriously need more dares! They're starting to become hard to write! XD Gay Boyfriend is quite a catchy. Pardon for the language as well XD**

**The lyrics are messed up and I don't know why!! I've never had this problem, and I apologize. Just listen to the song and imagine Yuuko singing this! XP**

**I still have fun though! Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, I like gothic Lolita outfits!**

**(1) Imagine Watanuki wearing the penguin suit that Chiyo-chan had on in the opening of Azumanga Daioh! So cute!**

**(2) It was an act so Wata-san could be happy! XD**

**Watanuki: What?!?**


	6. Round 5

**Me: Round 6! Ahh! So many dares! I've already have the next 2 rounds complete with dares. (Well, except for Himawari, but still.) BEWARE OF OOCNESS! XD I also teach you how to dance the Macarena!! XD**

**We have a special guest today! Who is it? Well………………. I'm not telling. **

**You: T^T**

**Me: You have to read! Oh I almost forgot! Hey! Kuro-woof!**

**Kurogane: What did you call me?!**

**Me: Kuro-woof……..why? You don't like it?**

**Kurogane: Of course not!**

**Me: Oh, sorry. Then, Kuro-chu? **

**Kurogane: -__________-; Fine, what is it?**

**Me: Do my disclaimer, please Kuro-sama?**

**Kurogane: Again with the- oh screw it. Dawn doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles, xxxHolic or the original plot. Hmph, pathetic.**

**Me: You're a meanie Kuro-puu!! And to think I really like you.**

**Kurogane: What?**

**Me: O.O Nothing. *runs away***

* * *

Me: Welcome everyone to round 6 of Tsubasa Holic Dares! :D

Watanuki: You seem happy. You even added a smile.

Me: Yeah! Yuuko, did I ever tell you that you're my bestest friend ever? :D

Yuuko: No.

Me: *hugs Yuuko* You're my bestest friend! 3 :D

Fai: I thought LightestInk and DarkestInk were your best friends……..

Me: *mouths* Shut up!

Yuuko: You're still doing your dare.

Me: *lets go* I hate you, Yuuko.

Sakura: You tried your best though, Dawn-san.

Me: Yeah, yeah.

Yuuko: Dawn, your dare is from Icy.

Me: Who?

Yuuko: Honestly Dawn, IceQueen987.

Me: I knew that……..

Yuuko: Before I reveal your dare, let's introduce our first guest of the night! Please welcome, Touya!

*random fake audience applause*

Kurogane: What the hell!?

Sakura: Touya?

Touya: Twerp.

Sakura: What did you call me?!

Syaoran: *gulp*

Touya: Brat.

Sakura: Don't call him that!!

Mokona: Sakura is so angry~!

Yuuko: We should continue. Dawn, tell Sakura that you love her.

Me: O______o

Sakura: O.O

Touya: What?!

Me: I may like yuri and shojo-ai, but I'm not gonna tell her that.

Yuuko: It's a dare~

Me: You all are evil…….*goes up to Sakura*

Yuuko: Here! *throws a magical force field*

Sakura: I can't get out!

Me: *crashes* Why does the air hate me so much? I have to crash into it!

Yuuko: Icy gave us a force field. So you have to do your dare, and it will protect you from Touya.

Touya: *is surrounded by flames of rage*

Me: Fine…………..Sakura, I…………….I love you. *whispers* As a sister.

Sakura: I love you as a sister too, Dawn-san.

Touya: Let me at her!! *charges at force field*

Yuuko: Now that wasn't so hard. *smiles*

Me: Next! Kuro-tan!!

Kurogane: Don't you ever get tired of calling me names?

Me: No, it's cute! ^ ^ Anyway, Motina123 dares you to……………pft……to………*bursts out laughing*

Kurogane: What?!

Me: To wear……..wear a maid outfit for a whole day! *falls over laughing*

Kurogane: No!

Yuuko: Pft. Here…..here you go *hands him maid outfit*

Kurogane: Stupid reviewers. *grabs outfit and goes to change*

Yuuko: In the mean time, Doumeki! Duck-chan dares you to get drunk.

Mokonas: Yay! Bring on the sake!

Yuuko: Doumeki, not Mokonas.

Mokonas: Awwww.

Doumeki: *starts drinking*

Me: Are you done, Kuro-cutie?

Kurogane: Shut up!! *comes out wearing maid outfit*

Everyone: …………………..*burst out laughing*

Fai: Don't you look handsome, Kuro-puu?

Kurogane: I'm gonna kill you all!

Mokona: Kuro-daddy is so violent~

Kurogane: *growls*

Me: Let's go on. Fai!!

Fai: Yes?

Me: Your dare is also from Motina123. You have to do the Macarena in a dress! O.O

Fai: Uh, what's the Macarena?

Me: A dance I'll teach it to you! Put first change! *hands him dress*

Fai: *sighs and goes to change*

Yuuko: Next up is Himawari!

Himawari: Alright.

Yuuko: Since Kurogane is dressed as a lovely maid. You can wear his clothes. Duck-chan dares you to be a ninja!

Kurogane: Nobody is touching my stuff!

Yuuko: But she won't complete her dare wearing her uniform! Go change Himawari!

Himawari: Yay! *smiles*

Fai: This isn't very comfortable……..*comes out wearing a dress*

Me: O.O *shakes head* Ready to learn the Macarena?

Fai: Sure.

Me: Alright here's how it goes.

Put your right arm, facing down, out in front of you.

Put your left arm, facing down, also out in front of you.

Flip over your right arm, then left.

Touch your left shoulder with your right arm, and your right shoulder with your left arm.

Touch the right side of your head with your right arm, and the left side of your head with your left arm.

Take your right arm and touch your left hip

Take your left arm and touch your right hip

Take your right arm and touch your right hip

Take your left arm and touch your left hip

Swing your hips and turn to the right. Repeat the steps until the song is over. Got it?

Fai: I-I think so.

Me: Cue the music!!

_Oh, oh, oh  
Ha ha ha ha ha...__I am not trying to seduce you__Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey, Macarena  
(X2)  
Come and find me, my__ name__ is Macarena  
I'm always at__ the__ party  
Con las chicas que estan buenas  
Come join me, dance with me  
And all you fellows chant along with me_

_When I dance they call me Macarena  
And the boys they say que soy buena  
They all want me, they can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me, chant with me  
And if you're good I'll take you home with me_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey, Macarena  
(X2)  
Now don't you worry about my boyfriend  
He's a boy who's name is Nicorino  
I don't want him, couldn't stand him  
He was no good so I ... ha ha ha_

_Now come on, what was I supposed to do?  
He was out of town and his two friends were sooo fine_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey, Macarena  
(X2)_

_I am not trying to seduce you  
Macarena, Macarena..._

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
Hey, Macarena(X4)_

Everyone: *applause*

Me: *smiles*

Yuuko: So, how do you feel that both of your "men" are dressed up as girls?

Me: Shut up! This is enough torture to me! T__T

Yuuko: *laughs* Anyway, up next is………..wait, where's Himawari?

Himawari: *sneaks*………….. *jumps out* I'm a ninja!!!

Kurogane: Hey! Is that Ginryu?!

Himawari: *laughs and sneaks away*

Everyone: -____-;

Yuuko: Alright then……….next up is Syaoran! Miyu-chan says you have to kill Ha-

Syaoran: I'm not killing anyone!!

Me: But it's Hannah Montana! Of course you want to kill her…….. remember that song?

Syaoran: *shivers* it's so annoying…..

Yuuko: And you have to kill the Jonas Brothers.

Me: No! I actually like them……..

Yuuko: Really?

Me: Yeah. Got a problem?!

Syaoran: How do I "kill" them?

Me: HER!! Not them!

Syaoran: her?

Yuuko: *puts a life-sized poster of Hannah Montana in front of him*

Syaoran: Now what?

Me: ATTACK!!

Syaoran: Um…….*takes out sword*

Me: O.O he's serious!

Syaoran: *slices poster in a million pieces* *gasps for air*

Yuuko: Wow……….

Syaoran: Well, I'm done! *puts sword away* *walks away*

Me and Yuuko: O_____O

Me: Doumeki? Where is he?

Doumeki: *hic*

Mokonas: Found him!!

Me: Are you ok?

Doumeki: (drunk) Of course I am! *hic* And guess what?

Me: What?

Doumeki: I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!!

Me: A heart?!

Doumeki: No, you idiot! Dirt!!

Me: Who would've thought………

Yuuko: *starts drinking sake*

Me: Yuuko! Get away from the sake!! Watanuki!!!

Watanuki: What am I supposed to do?

Himawari: *sneaks and takes sake from Yuuko*

Yuuko: Stupid ninjas…..

Kurogane: What?!

Yuuko: Not you! You're a maid!

Fai: Can I take of this dress now?

Me: Please do.

Fai: *goes to change*

Me: Now! Watanuki, you're up.

Watanuki: Ok.

Me: hayashi kanna said anyone can sing this, but there aren't many dares for you. So you get this dare!

Watanuki: What's the dare?

Me: Sing "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me." in a strapless dress!

Yuuko: So much for G rated. And why are all of the boys dressing up?

Me: It's the reviewers! Not me!

Watanuki: Fine. *goes to change*

Fai: Ahh! Comfortable clothes.

Yuuko: Fai!! *whispers in his ear*

Fai: Awwww. Alright, I will.

Me: What's taking so long, Wata- *Fai hugs me* what the heck?

Fai: I'm sorry, Dawn-chan.

Me: *blushing* For what? Why are you hugging me?

Fai: GG-chan said that this is an apology for the other dare last chapter.

Me: *remembers* Oh, that dare.

Fai: I didn't know you felt that way about me, Dawn-chan. *smiles*

Me: Who said I did!?! *escapes his hug*

Yuuko: *giggles*

Me: *glares* Watanuki!!

Watanuki: *comes out wearing a strapless dress*

Doumeki: Aren't you a beautiful maiden?

Watanuki: …………….

Me: Cue the music and sing!!

Watanuki: _  
(Chorus)_

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy.  
Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!

Im the kind of girl the girls don't like.  
Im the kind of girl boys fantasize.  
Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid you to turn  
out to be like.

I may seem unapproachable, But that is only for the boys who don't have  
the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll.

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

(Chorus)

I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school  
who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay,  
I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think its intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

(Chorus)

I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!

Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..

Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..

People think it's intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality.  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

(Chorus)

I pick all my skirts, to be a little too sexy.  
Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty.  
When i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy.  
Can't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!

(Chorus)

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me

I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!  
Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!  
When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!

Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!!

Me: Oh god. Mentally scarred for life now. *falls on floor* And I thought Kurogane dressed like a maid was bad…..

Yuuko: *bursts out laughing* Priceless!

Watanuki: I'm changing now!! *goes to change*

Me: Next up is………Yuuko! *smirks*

Yuuko: What?

Me: Well, Phommabouth dared me to dare _you_! *evil laugh*

Everyone: O.O

Me: Sorry. Yuuko I dare you to go a week without drinking!!

Yuuko: O___O You're kidding, right?

Me: Nope! :D

Yuuko: Demon.

Me: Yeah. So I'll be taking this away. *takes all bottles of sake and whatnot away*

Yuuko: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Watanuki: *hugs me* Thank you! Finally, no hangovers! I love you, Dawn-chan!

Me: O.O Tell me you weren't serious.

Watanuki: Whoops…….. I wasn't.

Me: Alright then. Well, that's our show! Next time, Mokona starts off!

Mokonas: Yeah!

Sakura: I didn't get a dare?

Me: Did you want one?

Sakura: No.

Me: Then don't complain!

Sakura: T^T

Me: Thanks for reading! See you next time! Stay awesome! This is-

Doumeki: This is Jack Sparrow, signing off!

Me: What?! *sigh* This is Sa-

Himawari: *pops out of nowhere* This is Himawari the ninja, signing off!

Me: -_________-; This is SacredDawn, signing off!

Kurogane: About time! Himawari! Give me back my clothes!!

Himawari: No!! *runs away*

Yuuko: *collapsed on the floor* No sake………..for a whole week…………..

* * *

**I need dares for Sakura, Syaoran and Himawari! Not that I love anyone else's dares! It's so much fun! Haha! I hope you enjoyed!**

**So much for G rated! XD **

**Remember to send in your dares!!**


	7. Round 6

**This chapter will be kinda confusing…………and a lot of fangirls. It's an auction. I'll refer a lot of fangirls……..*sigh* here we go! But before anything else.**

**Me: Heeeeeeeyyyyyy!!! Himawari!!!**

**Himawari: Yes?**

**Me: Can you do my disclaimer? Please?**

**Himawari: Sure! Dawn-chan doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles or xxxHolic or the original plot. How was that?**

**Me: *two thumbs up* :D**

* * *

Yuuko: Welcome to Tsubasa Holic Dares! This is round 6! How exciting!

Syaoran: Ah, Yuuko-san? Where's Dawn-san?

Yuuko: Well……..

**~5 MINUTES AGO~**

Yuuko: Where is she? The show is about to start! *sigh* I'll call her then. *calls me*

_RING……RING…..RI-_

Me: (Fake sick) H-Hello?

Yuuko: Dawn, you don't sound very good. Are you sick?

Me: I think so *sneeze* ACHOO!

Yuuko: I'm guessing you're not coming?

Me: Of course I'm *cough* not!

Yuuko: You're missing out on the fun, today is going to be interesting.

Me: Tell me about it afterwards. *sniff* M'k?

Yuuko: Alright, feel better soon.

Me: Thanks. *hangs up*

Yuuko: *hangs up*

~**I is being sneaky!~**

Me: Muahahaha! I may not be the host, but I'm definitely going to be there! (I has already read the dares)

**~PRESENT TIME~**

Fai: So she's sick? Awww.

Everyone: *nods*

Kurogane: Why make a big deal out of it? She's just the authoress.

Yuuko: I thought you liked her.

Kurogane: Not like that!

Yuuko: I never meant it like that! Looks like Kurogane just confessed!!

Fai: Hyuu~

Kurogane: Shut up!!

Yuuko: Alright! Let's begin!! There's been a change in plans, sorry Mokonas.

Mokonas: It's ok! We'll start next time!!

Yuuko: *smiles* Of course! Anyway, this is actually a dare for _all_ of us.

Everyone: All?

Yuuko: Yes… including me. Icy has dared us to do……………………….an auction.

Fai: *tilts head* An auction?

Yuuko: Yes……unfortunately.

Watanuki: And Dawn-chan?

Yuuko: She doesn't have to.

Kurogane: Apparently she doesn't have anything worth putting on an auction.

Fai: Oh Kuro-puu! You're teasing her! That must mean you like her!

Kurogane: *takes out sword I'll kill you!!

**~AUCTION IS UNDER WAY!!!!~**

Fangirls: *screaming their fangirl scream* KYAA~

Fai: I'm scared.

Sakura and Himawari: *cowering in a corner*

Yuuko: Get ready everyone! *goes out* Welcome fangi- I mean everyone! *nervous laugh* Our Tsubasa Holic Dares Auction is about to go under way!

Fangirls: YAY!!!!

Yuuko: Starting our auction, is Sakura!

Sakura: *comes out*

Fangirls: ………………………..

Yuuko: *cough*Clap!*cough*

Fangirls: *groan* *applause*

Yuuko: Sakura, let's bid off the necklace you're wearing.

Sakura: But this is my favorite one!

Yuuko: *glares* _**Your necklace.**_

Sakura: Alright. *takes off necklace*

Yuuko: Let's start with, 500 dollars (A/N I don't know yen, so dollars will do!)

Sakura: I'm not _that_ cheap.

Random fangirl: 550!

Yuuko: 550! Going once, going twice s-

Fanboy: 700!!

Yuuko: 700 to the fangi- I mean fanboy….. going once, going twice, SOLD to the young fanboy!

Sakura: *fake smiles* I'm not that cheap…….

Yuuko: Next off is Doumeki!

Doumeki: *walks out*

Doumeki fangirls: KYAA~

Yuuko: Doumeki, your bow and arrows.

Doumeki: O.O *sigh* Alright *grabs bow and arrows*

Yuuko: For his bow and arrow. 1,000!

Sakura: And I'm worth half of that?!

Fangirl 1: 1,500!

Yuuko: 1,500! Going once, going twi-

Fangirl: 2: 2,000!

Yuuko: 2,000! Going-

Fangirl 1: 2,500!

Fangirl 2: 3,000!

Fangirl 3: 4,000!!

Fangirl 1 &2: Awwww. D:

Yuuko: 4,000! Going once, going twice, SOLD, to the lovely fangirl.

Fangirl 3: Yay!

Doumeki: Here you go. *gives her bow and arrow*

Fangirl 3: *faints*

Yuuko: Next up is Syaoran!

Syaoran: *comes out*

Syaoran fangirls: KYAA~

Syaoran: *blushes*

Sakura: Yuuko-san? *whispers in her ear*

Yuuko: Why not? Go ahead. Ahem. Syaoran, you have to bid your goggles.

Syaoran: What?! But-but-

Yuuko: No buts!

Syaoran: Fine. *takes off goggles*

Yuuko: For his goggles, let's start with 800.

Sakura: Still more than me…….

Fangirl 1: 900!

Yuuko: 900. Going once-

Fangirl 2: 1,000!

Yuuko: 1,000.

Fangirl 1: 2,000!

Yuuko: (thinking) God these fangirls.

Fangirl 2: 3,000!

Sakura: For Pete's sake. 5,000!!!!!!

Everyone: …………………………

Yuuko: 5,000. Going once, going twice, SOLD, to Sakura. And yes, that is allowed.

Syaoran: Princess, why?

Sakura: *huff* I know you like those goggles so I got them back for you.

Syaoran: Thank you.

Sakura: *blushes*

Yuuko: Are you done, lovebirds?

Anyway, next is Himawari!

Himawari: *walks out*

Fangirls: …………………..*one claps*

Himawari: *smiles* (Thinking) Tough crowd……

Yuuko: I've already talked to her so, Himawari, you have to bet a cake that _you_ actually made!

Watanuki: *sparkles*

Yuuko: 600!

Sakura: Really? A cake is worth more than my necklace?

Fanboy 1: 1,000!

Watanuki: *un-sparkles*

Fanboy 2: 1,500!

Yuuko: 1,500! Going once, going twice, s-

Watanuki: 2,000!

Fanboys: T__T

Yuuko: 2,000! Going once, going twice, SOLD to Watanuki!

Himawari: Thanks, Watanuki!

Watanuki: Oh, anything for you, Himawari~

*takes a bite of cake* O_O

(Thinking) She forgot the sugar!!!T__T

Himawari: So? How is it?

Watanuki: *mumbles* I've never tasted anything like it. I mean, it's amazing, Himawari~!!

Himawari: I'm so glad! *smiles*

Watanuki: *blushes* Himawari………

Yuuko: Alright then, next up is Watanuki!

Watanuki fangirls: Yay!

Watanuki: I have fangirls?

Yuuko: Surprisingly…..

Watanuki: What did you say?!

Yuuko: Let's bid your glasses.

Watanuki: But, I can't see without them!!

Yuuko: Oh well. Please give them to me.

Watanuki: Why can't I bid a cake or something? *takes off glasses* Here

Yuuko: For Watanuki's glasses, 800.

Fangirl 1: 1,000!

Fangirl 2: 1,500!

Yuuko: 1,500! Going once, going twice,

Miyu-chan: 3,000!!!!

Yuuko: Is that Miyu-chan? Oh well, 3,000 going once, going twice, SOLD, to Miyu-chan!

Miyu-chan: Yes!

Yuuko: Next up is Kurogane!

Kurogane: *walks out* Whatever.

Kurogane fangirls: KYAA~ YAY!!!!

Kurogane: Shut up!

Kurogane Fangirls: We still love you!!!

Kurogane: -________-;

Yuuko: Kurogane, you'll have to bid your sword.

Kurogane: I just got Ginryu! No way in hell am I bidding Ginryu!!!

Kurogane Fangirls: PWEESE?? *puppy eyes*

Kurogane: *mumbling* stupid……..fangirls……..damn…………Dawn….

Yuuko: Starting bid is 5,000!

Everyone: O__________O

Sakura: Seriously?

Fangirl 1: 6,000!!

Fangirl 2: 6,500!

Yuuko: 6,500! Going once,

Mysterious girl: 8,000.

Fangirl 2: *glare* 8,500!

Girl: 9,000.

Fangirl 2: 9,500!

Everyone: Oooooooo!

Yuuko: 9,500. Going once, going twice-

Girl: 11,000.

Everyone: OH!!

Yuuko: 11,000 for Ginryu! Going once, going twice, SOLD to uh, that girl.

Kurogane: *sigh* Just take it.

Girl: *smiles* Thanks!

Kurogane: Hmmm?

Yuuko: Finally, Fai is next.

Fai: I don't want to come out……..

Yuuko: Quit being a wuss! Get out here!

Fai: *comes out*

Fai fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fai: *hides behind Kurogane*

Kurogane: Don't hide behind me! *get's out of the way*

Yuuko: Fai, we have to bid……..the shirt off your back.

Fai: O.O

Fangirls: *nosebleed*

Fai: But I'm wearing this shirt……….

Yuuko: Too bad. Take it off.

Fangirls: O______O

Fai: *sigh* *takes off his shirt*

Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fai: (Thinking) They're scary.

Yuuko: Uh, starting bid, 5,500.

Sakura: That much for a shirt?!

Yuuko: Do you have any idea how crazy these fangirls are?

Sakura: I can imagine.

IceQueen987: 6,000!!!

Yuuko: Icy? Why is she here? Oh, never mind. 6,000! Going once-

GaarasGirl106: 7,000!

Yuuko: GG-chan? Agh! 7,000! Going-

Icy: 7,500!

GG-chan: 8,000!

Icy: 9,000!

**~10 MINUTES LATER~**

GG-chan: 15,000!

Icy: 18,000!!!!!!

Fai: O___________O

Yuuko: O.o

Sakura: -_________-;

GG-chan: 20,000!

Icy: …………………

Yuuko: (Thinking) Finally…….. Uh, 20,000! Going once, going twice-

Icy: 21,000!

GG-chan: ……………

Yuuko: 21,000! Going once, going twice, SOLD to Icy.

Icy: YAY!!!

GG-chan: I tried……..

Fai: Who knew I was worth that much! *smiles*

Sakura: Yeah, who freaking knew.

Yuuko: We'll we're do-

Fai: Yuuko-san? I thought you had to auction something too.

Yuuko: Damn………….

Sakura: Ooooh! I'll do it! Um, let's see. Yuuko, you'll have to bid one of your outfits!

Fai: How about the outfit when we first met you?

Yuuko: What?! But I liked that one!

Watanuki: But you said you wouldn't wear the same outfit twice, so I don't see the problem on putting it in auction.

Yuuko: I said that? -______-

Watanuki: Every last word.

Yuuko: Stupid dares.

Sakura: Alright, for Yuuko's outfit, complete with shoes and accessories, how about, 3,000?

Yuuko: It's worth more than that!

Sakura: Now you know how it feels!

Fangirl 1: 3,500!

Sakura: 3,500! Going once, going-

Fangirl 2: 5,000!

Fangirl 1: 8,000!

Yuuko: Wow, she's serious.

Sakura: 8,000! Going once, going twice, GONE! I mean SOLD!

Yuuko: *sniff* Goodbye, lovely outfit………

Sakura: And that is our auction!! Too bad Dawn-san missed it. It was pretty weird without her, I kinda miss her.

Fai: Yeah, I bet Kuro-pii misses her too………

Kurogane: What was that?!

Yuuko: Well, that is our show, only one dare. Next time, Dawn has plenty of dares for everyone. Mokona will start next time!

Mokonas: Yeah!

Yuuko: Um, and thanks for tuning in! Stay awesome, like she says and *looks around* This is Yuuko Ichihara, signing off! Yay! I did it!

Everyone: *applause*

**~After the show, in my room~**

Me: Ahhh! Ginryu is mine! *smiles* And he didn't recognize me! Whoo!!

* * *

**Me: Yay! I got Ginryu! I told you all that I would be in the show, one way or another. Haha!**

**Next time, it's back to regular dares! Oh, and I've gotten some questions about how long the dare show is gonna be. I originally planned it for 20 chapters. It might be longer depending on how many reviews or the demand for more chapters. **

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading! Reviews = love! **

**This is SacredDawn, signing off!**


	8. Round 7

**Me: HOLCY CHEEZ-ITS! Another round!**

**Kurogane: Holy cheez-its? Who the hell says that?**

**Me: I do! Anyway, Doumeki!!!**

**Doumeki: Yeah?**

**Me: Can you do my disclaimer?**

**Doumeki: Sure, Dawn-chan doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles, xxxHolic or the original plot.**

**Me: Sadly……… Thanks Doumeki.**

**Doumeki: No problem.**

* * *

**~Before the show~**

Me: Ahhh! Ginryu is mine! *kitty face* :3

**~In the studio~ **

Yuuko: Ugh, Dawn is late again! Kurogane, go get her!

Kurogane: Why should I go? Send the mage or the kid!

Yuuko: But I don't want to. Now go!

Kurogane: Stupid witch. *goes upstairs*

**~In my room~**

Me: Hmm, where should I put Ginr-

Kurogane: Hey! You're late! We have- Is that Ginryu!?

Me: No! *panics*

Kurogane: How'd you get it?

Me: Uh, I-I I took it back from that fangirl!

Kurogane: Really now?

Me: Y-yeah! You should be greatful!

Kurogane: Uh-huh.

Me: Oh gee, look at the time! We should be heading down! *nervous laugh*

Kurogane: *blocks door* Was it you?

Me: Who was me?

Kurogane: The bidder?

Me: No!

Kurogane: …………………………

Me: Ok, yeah.

Kurogane: Why?

Me: I've always wanted Ginryu! It's so cool how you use it and *jumps up and does ninja-ish moves* and you're a ninja! That's so cool!!!

Kurogane: *blushes* *mutter* You can keep it……..for now.

Me: Seriously?! *hugs Kurogane* I love you, Kurogane!!

Kurogane: Huh?

Me: *blushes* N-n-not like that! Uh, let's just go.

Kurogane: O-ok.

**~In the studio~**

Yuuko: About time, Dawn!

Me: My bad.

Fai: Kuro-pon, why are you blushing?

Kurogane: Who's blushing!?

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to round 7! Now, as promised, Mokonas will start off!

Mokonas: Yay!

Me: Also, everyone will do **two** dares since our last chapter was one big, long dare by Icy!

Fai: How did you know that?

Me: O_O *gulp* Uh, I-I'm the authoress! I know these things!!

Fai: Oh, ok!

Me: *sighs* Alright, Mokonas! Your dare is from phommabouth! You have to kiss someone! Anyone of your choice!

Everyone: Really? Those are easy dares!

Mokona (Soel): *kisses me on the cheek* ~Chu!

Me: *laughs* So kawaii!

Mokona: (Larg): *kisses Yuuko on the cheek* ~Chu!

Yuuko: Thank you, Mokona! Next up is Syaoran! Your first dare is from MistressSally.

Syaoran: Alright.

Yuuko: You have to dance around wearing a tutu with butterflies.

Syaoran: O___o If I have to……….

Yuuko: That's the spirit! *hands him tutu*

Syaoran: *goes to change*

Me: *muffled laugh* In the….mean time, Himawari! Your first dare is from Motina123.

Himawari: You have to dress goth and rap "You're a Jerk" to Watanuki.

Watanuki: I'm not a jerk! If you want a real jerk, it Doumeki!

Doumeki: Suuuuuuuure.

Me: O……..k. Here Himawari!! *hands her gothic clothes*

Himawari: *goes to change*

Yuuko: Syaoran!!

Syaoran: This is strange. *comes out wearing a tutu with butterflies*

Me and Yuuko: *start to laugh*

Sakura: Syaoran…pft…….it's ok……..pft…….it's just a *starts laughing uncontrollably* Hahahaha!!

Syaoran: :|

Me: You can dance while Himawari raps!

Syaoran: *sighs* fine.

Himawari: *comes out* Ok, I'm really-

Me: For make-up!!! *grabs make-up*

Himawari: Ahhhhh!!

Me: *grabs eyeliner*

**~A couple of minutes later~**

Me: All done!

Himawari: *looks in mirror* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: What?

Himawari: You're good at makeup!

Me: Thanks. (Thinking) Was it worth a scream?

Himawari: Sorry, Watanuki.

Me: Cue the music!

Yuuko: Cue the backup dancer! Syaoran!

Syaoran: *starts to dance ballet*

Himawari: _You're a jerk (x15)  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerkin.  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerkin.  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerkin.  
You're a jerk, jerk, jerk, jerkin._

Jeeerkk  
I'm so cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit  
Got your girl on my swagg she lovin them jerkin songs  
Like the new ipod just touch it and turn her on  
And when the bass start beatin and the waist I'm beatin  
Done I got on my way I'm leavin she like where your goin I aint got my shoes and purse I said it's none of your concern and she yelled (your a jerk! )So I walked out the door called Ben J. told him it's a function he said I?m on my way We pulled up to the party I take off my shirt and got geeked up everybody jerkin We was jerkin to the right jerkin to the left then she popped out of nowhere she was still half dressed She like fa real jerk you left me for this stuff the whole party heard her but all I could hear was

Wah wah wah wah (your a jerk)  
Why you trippin I aint even do nothin(your a jerk)  
I'm a jerk you aint neva lie  
But aye do me a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk! )  
I know  
Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]  
Jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin)  
Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin)

Everything quiet and the bass real hard  
And I stay geeked up never been a retard got a new boy swagg  
And this here for yall so we gotta keep it separate like the jim crowe laws I'm a beast I'm a gang and I guess I'm a jerk and I go thru big rounds Cause ya boy here a flirt man you call me a bottle with your lil jerk lines Then you say you brought it up but the jerk is mine You squeezin I'm squeezin but yo style is wack  
Why you comin to the front you can push that back got ya girl on the side She talkin sum lil stuff while she textin on the phone Ben J. hit it rough So I did it was good and I quickly got dressed she was like where you goin There's another girl next she screamed out loud Ben J.(your jerk! )And I had nothing to say but sorry that it hurts

Wah wah wah wah (your a jerk)  
Why you trippin I aint even do nothin(your a jerk)  
I'm a jerk you aint neva lie But aye do me  
a favor call me jerk one more time(your a jerk! )  
I know  
Your a jerk! (I know) [x6]

Your a jerk jerk jerk (jerkin)

Jerk jerk jerk(jerkin) [x15]

Excerpt i`m geeked up

Everyone: ………………………

Watanuki: T__T

Himawari: I didn't mean it, Watanuki.

Watanuki: If you say so.

Yuuko: Nice dancing, Syaoran.

Syaoran: Thank you.

Yuuko: Next up is Fai, your dare is from Miyu-chan.

Fai: Ok!

Yuuko: Be a pirate!

Me: Yay!! Arrrrrrg!!!

Fai: ?

Me: You have to say arg, to be a pirate!

Fai: Uh, arg?

Me: Yeah! Now………..

**~5 minutes later~**

Fai: *comes out as Jack Sparrow*

Me: Now, speak pirate!

Fai: Ahoy lass!

Me: Hola!!

Kurogane: *pokes me* Can I just get my dare over with?

Fai: Avast! That scallywag is stealin' my booty! *points at Kurogane*

Kurogane: What?!

Me: I'm treasure?!

Fai: Aye.

Me: Whoo! Now, Kuro-qui?

Kurogane: qui?

Me: Let's see, GG-chan dares you to sing "Kissy Kissy" by Smile DK.

Kurogane: *eye twitch*

Me: While wearing a Sailor Moon outfit.

Kurogane: Oh god.

Me: Here you go! *hands him Sailor Moon outfit*

Kurogane: *goes to change*

Yuuko: Now, Sakura, Miyu-chan gives you $10 dollars for Syaoran's goggles and cape!

Sakura: $10? No way!

Yuuko: Did I say 10? I meant, uh, 10,000!

Sakura: ………….thats a lot. Sure!

Syaoran: What?

Sakura: We need the money while we travel!

Miyu-chan: *appears out of nowhere* THANK YOU! *gives Sakura $10 and runs away with Syaoran's goggles and cape*

Sakura: HEY! YOU FORGOT $9,990!!

Miyu-chan: *sticks out tongue*

Syaoran: Princess, I'll never trust you with trades.

Sakura: Heh, sorry.

Me: C'mon Kuro-pie!

Kurogane: IT'S KUROGANE! *comes out wearing Sailor Moon outfit*

Fai: Shiver me timers!

Me: Cue the music!!

Kurogane: _I'm a girl, you're a boy  
We're too old to play with toys  
Won't you tell me what's your name?  
You could be my brand new game  
You begin and roll the dice  
I would smile and break the ice  
Tell me how could I resist when you're my favorite kiss_

Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

See the moon and see the sun, shining down on everyone  
They know how in love we are, I heard them tell it to a star  
There's no mountain, there's no sea that could keep your love away from me  
No matter what the distance is, you're still my favorite kiss

Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know  
La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss

Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy take my hand and come along with me  
Kissy kissy makes me happy  
Honey honey sweet as candy  
Kissy kissy love is grand with you my sugar bee

La la la, tell me what your secret is  
La la la, why won't you let me know  
La la la, nothing makes me feel like this  
La la la, cause you're my favorite kiss

Everyone: *burst out laughing*

Me: Oh gosh! Kuro-moon, that was priceless!

Kurogane: Shut up!

Fai: Yo-ho-ho!!

Yuuko: Ahh! That made my day. Next, Doumeki, sorry, but you only have one dare.

Doumeki: That's fine.

Yuuko: Flowing Breeze dares you to dress up as Princess Tutu and sing "Pop" by NSYNC.

Me: *fangirl scream*

Yuuko: Dawn!

Me: I love NSYNC! that is……….until they broke up.

Doumeki: *goes to change*

Me: Now, Yuuko, Miyu-chan want you to yell *takes deep breath* FEAR MY EVIL CHIKENZ OF DOM~! I think.

Yuuko: That's not too hard. *takes breath* FEAR MY EVIL CHIKENZ OF DOM~!!!!!!

Me: Haha, you sounded funny.

Yuuko: -_____-;

Doumeki: *comes out as Princess Tutu*

Me: Cue the music! again………..

Doumeki:  
_Dirty pop, yo  
B.T.  
__[Justin:]__  
Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life  
And when is gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize  
What we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it till the end  
(Come on now)__[JC:]__  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
What I wear around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll do it to you every time  
(Come on now)__[CHORUS:]__  
Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your body  
Starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be, pop__[JC:]__  
Now, why you wanna try  
To classify the type of thing  
That we do  
'Cause we're just fine  
Doin what we like  
Can we say the same for you?  
Tired of feelin all  
Around me animosity  
Just worry about yours  
'Cause I'ma get mine  
Now people can't you see__[Justin:]__  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
The ice around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect (oh)  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll give it to you every time  
(Come on)__[Echoes]__  
*NSYNC_

Dirty pop  
Baby you can't stop  
I know you  
Like this dirty pop  
This must be

Do you ever wonder why (Why?)  
This music gets you high?  
(Music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Baby come on  
This must be, pop

Ooh  
Man I'm tired of singing

Dirty, dirty, dirty pop  
Dirty pop  
Do you ever wonder?

(Oh)  
Do you ever wonder why  
(Every wonder why)  
This music gets you high?  
(Music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(When your body  
Starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(Baby don't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be

Do you ever wonder why  
(Ever wonder)  
This music gets you high?  
(Music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
(When your body  
Starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
The music's all you got  
This must be, pop

Me: Wow, he sung a whole boy band by himself……….

Yuuko: Amazing.

Doumeki: Thanks.

Me: Now, round 2 of dares. These will be dares that are paired up, kinda.

Yuuko: Alright, ElectricDemeter dares………. Sakura, Kurogane and Fai!

The three: Huh?

Yuuko: Sakura: Electric-chan dares you to marry Fai and Kurogane.

Me: What?

Yuuko: Fai, Kurogane, you have to let her marry you.

Both: O___O

Me: WHAT?!

Syaoran: Dawn-san……..

Yuuko: Well, let's begin. Sakura do you take Fai and Kurogane to be your husband- I mean husbands?

Sakura: I do.

Me: OBJECTION!!!!

Syaoran: Dawn-san. That only works for the court! *hold me back*

Yuuko: Kurogane, Fai, do you take Sakura to be your wife?

Fai: Uh, I do?

Kurogane: Whatever.

Me: Kurogane! That where you say no!

Kurogane: IT'S KUROGA- wait. Did you call me by my name?

Me: Uh, yes?

Yuuko: I now pronounce you man- I mean men? and wife.

Sakura: No now you may kiss the bride?

Yuuko: Yeah, yeah. You may now kiss the bride.

Me: Not again! *covers eyes*

Syaoran: *covers eyes*

Fai: Uh. *gives Sakura a kiss on the cheek*

Sakura: *smiles*

Kurogane: ……………….

Sakura: *rolls eyes* Fine. *kisses Kurogane*

Me: Why that little-! *lunges at Sakura*

Doumeki and Watanuki: *grab me*

Me: Let me go!

Doumeki: It's fake.

Me: *stops* Is it?

Watanuki: Yeah. Sakura really wouldn't want to marry them!

Sakura: Uh, yeah I would!

Watanuki: Shhh!

Me: Oh, well if it's fake, then ok!

Yuuko: *slaps forehead*

Me: Then, Syaoran, SakuraMochie dares you to wear a gown with high heels!

Syaoran: Again? *goes to change*

Yuuko: Next up is Himawari, Miyu-chan wants you to play the pocky game with Watanuki!

Watanuki: *sparkles*

Himawari: Ok, I guess.

Me: *takes out the pocky*

Syaoran: *comes out wearing gown and high heels* Ok I'm changed! Another pocky game?

Me: Alright, I want a good, clean fight. No-

Yuuko: This isn't a boxing match.

Me: *sigh* Fine, let's have it _your_ way.

Himawari: *bites pocky*

Watanuki: *bites pocky*

Me: GO!

Both: *bite pocky*

Himawari: This is……weird.

Watanuki: *blushes*

Both: *reach the middle*

Me: Now, who will let go? Or will they make out?

Watanuki: O////O *let's go in embarrassment*

Me: WATANUKI! You wimp! You could've kissed her!

Watanuki: T___T I got embarrassed!

Me: You have much to learn. Anyway, Himawari wins!

Himawari: I win?! Yay!!

Yuuko: Mokonas! Miyu-chan dares you to do the hamster dance together!

Mokonas: *look at each other* Ok!

Me: Cue the music! For the last time!

Mokonas: *start dancing*

_YEEHAA!!  
tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou_

Here we go.

Thats it.

That's all there is to it.

Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the dosido.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody its the hamster dance.  
Bounce in time to the beat.  
Hey You don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thang; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove.

YEEHAA!!

Lets try it.

You're catching on.

YEEHAA!!  
Terrific.

Come on everybody.

Clap your hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.  
Come on everybody.

Let's Clap you hands.  
Come on everybody.

It's the hamster dance.

Here comes the music.

Everyone: *applause*

Me: Finally, we're done! Send in your dares! Doumeki certainly needs them.

Yuuko: *cough*so does Dawn *cough*

Me: Nasty cough you got there, Yuuko. Don't you?

Yuuko: Yes, I believe so.

Me: Stay awesome everyone! We have a very special guest next time! Who is it? Well, tune in next time! This is SacredDawn, signing off!

Now if only Sakura would get a divorce.

Sakura: NO WAY IN HELL!

Everyone: …………Sakura curses?

Sakura: I mean heck.

* * *

**Me: Dang this took forever! T_____T Lucky Sakura, she married Fai and Kuro-wiwi...........**

**Sakura: Ha!**

**Me: Doumeki also need dares, by the way. Oh! And for my _A New Begining_ and _Double Idenity_ readers, I'll update tomorrow! Or later today since it's 1:37 AM.......**

**Kurogane: Why are you up so late?**

**Me: I need to update!**

**Fai: That isn't an excuse, Dawn-chan.**

**Me: What are you, my husband?**

**Doumeki: No, he's Sakura's husband.**

**Me: Thanks for reminding me! *cries***

**Watanuki: *pats my head* There there, Dawn-chan.........**

**Me: Reviews are a must!!!!! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Round 8

**Me: Very late update! I'm so sorry!! I had my first volleyball tournament this Saturday, and we got 3****rd**** out of 16!**

**Fai: What's valliball?**

**Me: A sport.**

**Kurogane: No, really? **

**Me: Shut up! Well, let's see, the dictionary says that volleyball is *clears throat* a game for two teams in which the object is to keep a large ball in motion, from side to side over a high net, by striking it with the hands before it touches the ground.**

**Fai: Oh!**

**Kurogane: That sounds stupid.**

**Me: *glares* **

**Kurogane: What?**

**Me: *sigh* Anyway, can you guys do my disclaimer?**

**Fai: Dawn-chan doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles or xxxHolic……………….*elbows Kurogane* Your turn.**

**Kurogane: *sigh* or the original plot and all that other stuff.**

**Me: And all that other stuff?**

* * *

**~ Days before the show~**

_Yuuko and I are reading dares_

Me: Hey, Yuuko read this!

Yuuko: *takes the card* Flowing Breeze dares Syaoran and Fai to pretend to be in the Ouran Host Club? Dawn, this is from round 4!

Me: But it looks funny……….

Yuuko: Fine. *looks through dares* Ha!

Me: What? Let me read! *takes dares* One……………four……….six?! Heck yeah! I love you all!

Yuuko: *starts to chuckle* I'm keeping _this_ dare with me! *takes out dare*

Me: *happy dance*

**~Day of show~**

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to another exciting round of Tsubasa Holic Dares! We have a very special guest today!

Kurogane: Who?

Me: The creator of the "Dares"!! Welcome RockerGirl0709!!

RockerGirl0709: *peeks head through door*

Me: Come in!

RockerGirl0709: Hi! Thanks for having me here!

Kurogane: You were the one who came up with this?

RockerGirl0709: Yup! I gave SacredDawn this brilliant idea!

Kurogane: You mean stupid.

Me: *punches Kurogane*

Kurogane: Hey!

Me: Be nice! She's our guest!

Yuuko: It's a pleasure, RockerGirl.

RockerGirl: Likewise.

Yuuko: *gives RockerGirl dares* You can help us read off some dares.

RockerGirl: Ok!

Me: Yeah! Let's begin with the dares! Sakura! You have-

Yuuko: *covers my mouth* Not yet.

Me: *sulks*

Yuuko: RockerGirl, would you like to begin?

RockerGirl: Sure! Let's see, Fai and Syaoran.

Fai and Syaoran: Yes?

RockerGirl: Flowing Breeze dares you two to act like you're in the Ouran Host Club!

Me: Yay!!!

Syaoran: Huh?

Fai: Ouran Host Club?

RockerGirl: O.O you don't know what the Ouran Host Club is?!

Fai: Should I?

Me: Yes. Actually, *whispers into his ear*

Fai: Oh!

Me: Go get dressed! *pushes Syaoran and Fai to dressing room*

Yuuko: Well, while they are getting ready, Himawari, Motina123 dares you to not say anything for the rest of the day.

Himawari: But-

Yuuko: Starting now.

Himawari: …………………….

Me: Fai! Syaoran! Get out here!

Fai: I look funny…..*comes out*

Syaoran: Ditto.*comes out*

Me, RockerGirl and Sakura: *blushes*

Me and RockerGirl: Fai looks like Tamaki!!!

Fai: Who?

Me: You know, tall, dark and handsome! *blushes*

RockerGirl: I think that's Mori-senpai you're talking about.

Yuuko: Or Kurogane.

Me: Say what?

Sakura: You look different, Syaoran.

Syaoran: Why thank you, princess.

Sakura: *blushes* Huh?

Me: Wow, he's a natural.

Fai: *comes up behind me* What about me, my maiden?

Me: *jumps up and blushes*

RockerGirl: It's another Tamaki. Haha!

Me: A-anyway! Sakura! You-

Yuuko: Not yet!!

Sakura: Huh?

Yuuko: Watanuki, Miyu-chan doesn't want your glasses anymore, she said she gets headaches and bumps into walls.

Me: Wow, you must be blind.

Watanuki: Shut up!

Yuuko: Anyway, Flowing Breeze dares you to say banana every other sentence.

Watanuki: What?

Me: That's when you say banana!

Watanuki: Banana.

Me: *starts to laugh* That sounds funny!

Watanuki: -_______-;

RockerGirl: Now, Mokonas?

Mokonas: Yup?

RockerGirl: Awwww! You're so cute!

Watanuki: Don't be fooled, they are evil. And uh, banana.

Me: *starts to giggle*

RockerGirl: Elouise Victoria-

Me: Huh?

Yuuko: Not you! You don't even go by Victoria!

Me: I'm sorry?

RockerGirl: Anyway, she dares you to make a rollercoaster and the Holic cast has to ride it!

Mokonas: YEAH! *goes to drawing map*

Yuuko: Oh God………

Me: Now!!! Sakura-

Yuuko: NOT YET!!!!!!!

Me: You're no fun.

Yuuko: I may not be but Demeter-chan is.

Me: How so? *reads card* ……………………….*starts to blush*

RockerGirl: What? *reads card* …………..Haha!

Everyone else: What?

Me: *fangirl scream*

Yuuko: DAWN!!!

Me: Ok! I'm calm now! *starts to giggle*

Yuuko: Fai, can you go into that closet?

Fai: Uh, sure. I guess. *goes into closet*

Me: *goes to Kurogane* Hey, Kuro-rin?

Kurogane: Hmm?

Me: Can you into that closet?

Kurogane: Why?

Me: Because you love me and will do what I ask.

Kurogane: ………..no.

Me: Please?

Kurogane: No.

Me: C'mon! Please? *starts to make a fit*

Kurogane: Agh! Fine!

Me: Yay!

Kurogane: Damn girl. *goes into closet*

Me: *shuts door and yells to Fai and Kurogane* Demeter-chan dares you two to spend an hour in here………..alone!

Kurogane: An hour?!

Me: An hour!

Fai: Why Dawn-chan?

Me: I don't know, ask Demeter-chan! *locks door*

Yuuko: You know they aren't going to do anything.

Me: I believe in KuroFai! I love them! *fangirl squeal*

RockerGirl: I thought you wanted to marry them.

Me: If that doesn't happen, then they should be together!

Yuuko: Yaoi lover.

Me: What was that?

Yuuko: Here *hands me breadstick*

Me: I'm not hungry.

Yuuko: Fine, I guess you can't hit Sakura now.

Me: O.O !! Give me that breadstick!!!

Yuuko: hayashi kanna dares you to hit Sakura with that breadstick.

Me: Whoo!

Yuuko: Sakura, I suggest you run, Dawn is about to hit you.

Sakura: AHHHHH! *runs away*

Me: Get back here! You stole my husbands!

Sakura: :P

Me: RAAAWWWWRRRR!!!!

RockerGirl: She's certainly energetic.

Yuuko: I'll say.

RockerGirl: Well, Yuuko-san. You're dared by Demeter-chan. You have to wear this bright pink 70's outfit and sing Barbie Girl.

Yuuko: *eye twitch*

RockerGirl: Go on!

Yuuko: *goes to change*

RockerGirl: Poor Doumeki, he has no dares.

Watanuki: Lucky jerk……………………..banana.

Doumeki: I'm fine with that.

RockerGirl: I'm sure you are.

Me: Stupid girl! Get back here so I can hit you!

Sakura: NO!

Syaoran: -_______-;

RockerGirl: Are you ready, Yuuko-san?

Yuuko: Yeah, yeah.

Sakura and I: *stop* Wow, Yuuko.

Me: *looks at Sakura and hits her with breadstick*

Sakura: OWWW!

Me: Don't be a wimp.

Yuuko:

_- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!_

Me: *starts to laugh*

Yuuko: Now that that's over with. Dawn, go ahead.

Me: FINALLY! Sakura! You have to divorce from Kurogane and Fai!

Sakura: NO!

Me: You have to!

Sakura: Says who?

Me: Duck-chan, Elouise Victoria, Demeter-chan, phommabouth, Miyu-chan and hayashi kanna!!

Sakura: O________o

Yuuko: Well, technically, Demeter-chan said she had to marry Syaoran instead. Duck-chan said you had to marry one of them, phommabouth said Kurogane had to divorce Sakura and Fai if he wanted to. Miyu-chan said you and Sakura had to kick-box for the title of Fai and Kurogane's wife and hayashi kanna said Sakura had to divorce and kick them out.

Me: -_________-; They all had divorce in them so it counts!!!

Yuuko: Except Miyu-chan!

Me: MAJORITY RULES!

Sakura: Fine.

Me: Yay!

Yuuko: Shouldn't we be getting Kurogane and Fai?

Me: KUROFAI!!! *runs off to closet*

Yuuko: Or KuroFai, I guess that means the same.

RockerGirl: Sakura looks sad.

Sakura: :(

Syaoran: It will be ok, princess.

Sakura: I guess so.

Me: *opens closet door*

Kurogane: It's about time! *walks out*

Fai: It was pretty awkward in there! *walks out*

Me: No………KuroFai?

RockerGirl: Sorry to disappoint you.

Me: Damn………

Fai: That wasn't an hour though.

Me: Actually, I have news for you and Kuro-tan.

Kurogane: Stop calling me that!

Fai: What's the news?

Me: You can divorce Sakura!!!

Kurogane and Fai: Really? *turn to Sakura*

Sakura: Yeah, so, Kurogane-san?

Kurogane: What?

Sakura: You can go ahead and marry Dawn-san now.

Kurogane: *blushes* What?

Me: What? *smiles*

Yuuko: Haha!

RockerGirl: Ahh, love triangles!

Yuuko: Actually, Fai, Watanuki? Don't you have anything to say?

Fai: Uh…….

Watanuki:………….

RockerGirl: Love pentagon?!

Me: How does that work?!

Yuuko: Well?

Watanuki: I have nothing to say……………except banana.

Me: *giggles*

Everyone: ……………………

Me: It's funny…..

Fai: Well, to tell you the truth Dawn-chan……..

Me: Yeah?

Fai: I- I lo-

Mokonas: WE'RE DONE!!!!!!

Fai: -_____-;

Yuuko: Already?

Watanuki: Oh damn…………..banana.

Me: Let's go!

**~Outside~**

Everyone: O__________O

Mokonas: X3

RockerGirl: Wow…..

Mokona (Soel): Alright! It shoots up out at 140 mph and then there are a couple of hills with some loopy thingys.

Sakura:140?!?

Mokona (Larg): Then you go on a 300 ft drop and return back to us!

Me: Short but not sweet……

Holic cast: Crap………

Watanuki: Banana.

Mokonas: Off you go!

Me: Bye Yuuko! Come back safely!

Yuuko: Oh shut up!

**~Everyone's strapped in~**

Mokonas: 5…………4………….3 2 1! GO!!!

Holic cast: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Me: Mokonas, you didn't give them mercy……

Mokonas: :D

RockerGirl: What's this ride called?

Mokonas: Uh, Mokona's Ride?

Kurogane: Very creative.

Fai: Uh, Dawn-chan?

Me: What is it?

Fai: About what I was going to tell you………I wanted to say that I lo-

Mokonas: THEY ARE BACK!!!

Fai: Not again…..

Me: What was that Fai-san?

Fai: Never mind.

Me: If you say so…........

Yuuko: Oh my God! Mokonas!

Me: Looks like you had fun.

Yuuko: No.

Himawari: DX

Doumeki: O___O

Watanuki: :D I had fun! Banana!

Me: You liked it?

Watanuki: Yup! Banana!

RockerGirl: Well, at least one person liked it!

**~In the studio~**

Yuuko: Well, we're gonna finalize everything next time.

Me: Finalize what?

Yuuko: Whether or not Sakura divorces Kurogane and Fai.

Kurogane and Fai: …………….

Sakura: D:

Me: :D

Yuuko: So to all of our reviewers, choose whether or not Sakura should divorce Kurogane and Fai along with your dares!

Me: Yuuko, you have a dare sticking out of your pocket. *grabs dare* Let's see……….

Yuuko: *takes it back quickly*

Me: I didn't get to read it!

Yuuko: Good.

Me: T___T I wanted to read it.

Yuuko: Next time.

Me: Sure, ok. Anyway, thanks for joining us today RockerGirl!

RockerGirl: Happy to be here! Thanks for having me!

Me: No problem!

RockerGirl: Bye everyone!!! *leaves*

Me: Well, we have a lot of dares and plenty of more rounds to complete! *mumbles* maybe because Demeter-chan yelled at me for saying this was gonna be 20 chapters…….

Yuuko: I'm thinking sequel!

Me: Maybe!

Yuuko: So send in your reviews! Maybe there will be confessions! *looks at me*

Me: By who?

Yuuko: Are you sure you're not blond?

Me: Don't insult blonds! Look at Fai! He's a hot and smart blond!

Yuuko: Hot?

Me: Did I say that out loud?

Kurogane: A little.

Me: Well crap! Uh, this is SacredDawn signing off! *runs away*

Himawari: Finally! I can talk! Oh, and review in your dares everyone!

Fai: Hot……blond?

Yuuko: See you next time!

* * *

**Me: Next two rounds will be themed! Round 8 is Spin the Bottle, requested by Moon Princess Celestial Angel!!! Great idea, Moon-chan! **

**Kurogane: What's spin the bottle?**

**Me: You'll see……..**

**Yuuko: You basically have to-**

**Me: Yuuko! You'll ruin it!**

**Yuuko: Well, my bad.**

**Me: Also, next chapter will be the results of whether or not Sakura gets to stay as Kuro-puu and Fai's wife!**

**Sakura: Say yes!**

**Me: Say no! **

**Everyone: ……………….**

**Me: For Syaoran's sake.**

**Syaoran: Uh yeah.**

**Me: So vote on my profile as well and review in your votes and very important dares!!!**


	10. Round 9

**Me: Oh. My. God!!**

**Syaoran: What's wrong?**

**Me: What's wrong?! I haven't updated in years!!!**

**Fai: And by years, you mean around a month or two?**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Kurogane: Well, it's your fault, you were too lazy to update.**

**Me: No I wasn't! I have algebra and biology this semester! Of course I have no time for anything!**

**Yuuko: But weren't you playing videogames yesterday, Dawn?**

**Me: O___O ……………………..no.**

**Watanuki: Yes you were! You were playing that Zelda: Twilight Princess game.**

**Me: I had my room locked for a reason! You stalker!**

**Watanuki: How am I stalking? You had your T.V on so loud, everyone can hear it!**

**Me: …………….crap.**

**Watanuki: :D**

**Me: You win, now do my disclaimer.**

**Watanuki: What's the magic-**

**Me: NOW!!!**

**Watanuki: 0_____0 D-Dawn-chan doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles or xxxHolic or the original plot……**

**Me: Thank you! *whispers* oh, and because I took so long to update, I give you a nice treat in this chappy! :3**

* * *

Me: Hey everyone! Welcome to round 9!! I greatly apologize about the delay!

Kurogane: No you're not!

Me: Shut up, meanie!

Yuuko: Alright lovebirds, you can both stop now.

Me and Kurogane: Lovebirds?!

Yuuko: Anyway, round 9 will be another theme! This round is "Spin-The-Bottle"

Me: //// Squee!

Yuuko: You know you're in it too, Dawn-chan.

Me: O______O

Yuuko: But first, we need to release the results of our poll!

Sakura: *gulp*

Yuuko: Ahem. *reads off card* Ok, so 15 people voted that Sakura should divorce Kurogane and Fai.

Sakura: U.U

Me: :D

Kurogane and Fai:*sigh in relief*

Yuuko: Well, now that that's finally over with, here! *hands Sakura divorce papers*

Sakura: Ugh, fine! *signs papers*

Yuuko: Now you two. *hands paper to Kurogane and Fai*

Both: *sign papers*

Yuuko: *takes back papers*

Me: So, I guess we should begin now!

Yuuko: Moon Princess Celestial Angel decided we should to a "Spin-The-Bottle" theme, so Dawn, go find a bottle.

Me: Why me!? I'm the authoress! Watanuki! Go find a bottle!

Watanuki: Why- *sighs* fine!

Me: I feel so powerful! :D

Watanuki: Uh, I couldn't find anything except this sake bottle.

Mokonas and Yuuko: *_____* *lunge towards Watanuki*

Watanuki: No! Stay away! *gets tackled*

Everyone: ._______________.

Me: Ouch.

Yuuko: Ahhhhh! Sake!

Mokonas: Yay!!

Watanuki: Ow.

Himawari: Are you ok, Watanuki?

Watanuki: O////////O O-of course, Himawari!

Himawari: That's good! *sighs in relief*

Doumeki: If you're ok, can you get us some snacks?

Watanuki: What do you think I am, jerk?! A waiter!?

Doumeki: …………………

Me: *starts to laugh*

**~5 minutes later~**

Yuuko: Ahhh, that was some good sake!

Mokonas: *hic*

Me: Are you ready yet?

Yuuko: I've been ready. I was waiting on you.

Me: That sake better not get to your head.

Yuuko: Alright, everyone get in a big circle.

Everyone: *sits*

Yuuko: Dawn, explain the rules.

Me: Ok, the rules are pretty simple. First you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss. And since we have to keep this PG-13 so I might send you to the closet. Everyone got it?

Everyone: O.O got it.

Me and Yuuko: Then lets begin!

**~Everyone gets settled~**

Yuuko: Alright! Now, who's going to go first?

Everyone: ………………

Yuuko: No one?

Me: *whispers to Himawari* No way in hell I'm-

Yuuko: DAWN!

Me: *freezes*

Yuuko: Why don't you go first?

Me: M-me? You sure?

Yuuko: Positive.

Me: Crap……………*sigh* ok, I'll spin first. *grabs bottle and spins it*

Everyone: *watches closely*

Me: *covers eyes*

Yuuko: *bottle slows down* And it lands on……………….. Fai!

Me: O////////O

Fai: O.O

Yuuko: Go ahead. You know what to do.

Me: Oh God………*leans in*

Yuuko: :3

Sakura: D:

Me: *kisses Fai on the lips*

Fai: O.O

Yuuko: Oh!

Sakura and Kurogane: *jaws dropped*

Me: *breaks away*

Fai: O///////O

Me: *giggles*

Yuuko: Well, I guess its Fai's turn.

Fai: *still shocked but spins the bottle*

Yuuko: And it lands on…………………

Everyone: *gasps*  
Yuuko: Kurogane?!

Me: _______ Finally!

Sakura: O_____O

Himawari: O.O

Yuuko: OWO

Fai: *looks at Kurogane*

Kurogane: Don't you dare.

Me: He has to!!

Fai: *gets closer to Kurogane*

Kurogane: *backs away*

Me: Be a man, Kuro-miyu!! *pushes Kurogane into Fai*

Me: *gasps*

Fai: O/////O

Kurogane: O.O

Fai: *closes his eyes and kisses Kurogane*

Sakura, Himawari, Yuuko and I: :O

Fai: *breaks away and smiles* Sorry, Kuro-puu I had to.

Kurogane: ……………….*walks away*

Me: But you have to spin next, Kurgy!

Fai: Oh, just let him go, Dawn-chan. He was just taken back by what just happened.

Me: Fine, then why don't you spin next, Doumeki?

Doumeki: Sure. *spins bottle*

Me: And it lands on…………..Syaoran! Wait…….Syaoran?

Sakura: Say what?!

Syaoran: O________o

Doumeki: *plants his lips on Syaoran*

Sakura: O_____O

Me: XD

Doumeki: *parts away*

Syaoran: O.O whoa.

Me: *thinking* YAOI!! X3 *speaks* uh, Syaoran, would you like to spin now?

Syaoran: Alright. *spins the bottle*

Me: And it lands on…………Yuuko? O________o

Yuuko: *raises and eyebrow* Is there something wrong with that?

Me: It's just weird.

Yuuko: -________-;

Syaoran: This is a bit-

Yuuko: Odd?

Syaoran: Yes.

Yuuko: You don't have to do it.

Me: Just kiss her on the cheek or something!

Syaoran: Well, I guess that will work………*kisses Yuuko on the cheek*

Yuuko: I believe it's my turn then. *spins the bottle very strongly*

Watanuki: Ok, I got the stupid snacks! Take them! *sits down* What did I miss?

Me: Well, I kissed Fai, Fai kissed Kurogane, Doumeki kissed Syaoran and Syaoran kissed Yuuko.

Watanuki: O__________o I'm disturbed.

*bottle lands on him* What the-?

Me: *bursts out laughing* Yuuko gets to kiss you!

Yuuko: *sarcastic* yay

Me: Go ahead!

Watanuki: Don't get near me, Yuuko!

Yuuko: *leans in and pecks Watanuki's cheek*

Watanuki: .___________.?

Doumeki: See? That wasn't so bad.

Watanuki: Shut up, jerk!

Himawari and Sakura: *giggle*

Me: Now you get to spin, Watanuki.

Watanuki: Fine! *spins the bottle with all his might*

Kurogane: *comes back and sits down away from Fai, next to me*

Me: Kuro-rin, you came back!

Kurogane: Yeah.

Me: Are you still freaking out because of Fai?

Kurogane: Well………

Syaoran: WHAT!?

Me and Kurogane: ._________.? *found out that bottle landed on Sakura*

Sakura: ._____.

Watanuki: Uh……..

Me: THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU KISS HER!!!

Everyone: ……………….

Me: what?

Watanuki: *quickly kisses Sakura*

Sakura: O///////O

Syaoran: D:

Watanuki: I'm sorry, Sakura.

Sakura: *blushing* I-it's ok.

Yuuko: You can spin the bottle next, Sakura.

Sakura: Ok. *spins the bottle*

Yuuko: And it lands on………..Himawari.

Me: OMIGOD YURI!!

Everyone: Huh?

Me: Never mind……..*mumbles* Strawberry Panic. Hmph!

Sakura: But I can't kiss a girl!

Me: But Fai kissed Kurogane!

Kurogane: *shivers*

Himawari: It's alright, Sakura. This is a dare show.

Sakura: I guess you're right. *kisses Himawari*

Everyone: O.O

Sakura: *parts away and stares at everyone* What? it's just a kiss!

Me: *cough*yuri*cough*

Yuuko: ……..Ahem, anyway. Himawari, would you like to spin?

Himawari: Of course! *spins bottle*

Fai: *sits on other side of me* Hello, Dawn-chan!

Me: Hello! *smiles*

Fai: *turns to Kurogane* Kuro-wan wan, are you still upset on what happened?

Kurogane: *doesn't respond*

Fai: Oh, come on, Kurgy. Are you never going to speak to me again?

Kurogane: ……..…….

Me: *looks back and forth*

Yuuko: and it lands on Doumeki!

Watanuki: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Fai, Kurogane and Me: .________.?

Himawari: I hope you won't mind, Doumeki.

Doumeki: It's ok.

Himawari: *kisses Doumeki*

Watanuki: Nooooo! *lunges to Doumeki*

Syaoran and Sakura: *grab him*

Himawari: *breaks away*

Watanuki:

Me: It will be alright, Watanuki.

Watanuki: No it won't. *walks away sadly*

Me: Awwww, poor guy. Has everyone spun?

Yuuko: I don't think Kurogane has.

Fai: It's your turn, Kuro-miyu.

Kurogane: *turns away*

Yuuko: *smiles evilly* I know how you'll get him to talk. *whispers in Fai's ear*

Fai: *laughs* I'll try that.

Yuuko: *starts to giggle and back away*

Me: *pokes Kurogane* Kuro-puu, it's your turn to sp- WAH! *Fai grabs me and hugs me*

Fai: Awwww, Dawn-chan! You're so cute!

Kurogane: Hmm?

Me: Eh?

Fai: In fact, you're so cute; I think I wanna kiss you.

Me: O///////O

Kurogane: *turns around* Hmm?

Fai: *kisses me on the cheek*

Me: PHWEE~!!

Kurogane: O.O

Fai: *kisses me on the lips*

Me: Mph?!

Kurogane: WHAT THE?!

Fai: *lets me go and licks his lips*

Me: *faints*

Kurogane: What the hell was that!?

Fai: Well, nice to know that you're speaking to me now. *smiles*

Kurogane: Damn mage.

Yuuko: You have no choice, you have to spin now.

Kurogane: Why should I?

Yuuko: Because the readers want you to.

Kurogane: hmph! fine! *mumbles* stupid readers *spins bottle*

Yuuko: That's the spirit! *smiles*

Fai: Now was that so hard?

Kurogane: Shut up!

Sakura and Syaoran: Umm.

Yuuko: What is it?

Sakura and Syaoran: *both point at a fainted me*

Yuuko: Oh, yes. We should probably wake her up. Watanuki?

Watanuki: What?

Yuuko: Bring a bucket of water to wake up Dawn.

Watanuki: What happened to her?

Yuuko: Nothing really, she just fainted.

Watanuki: You call that "nothing"? -_________- *goes to get bucket*

Yuuko: So, who did it land on?

Kurogane: ……………

Yuuko: *looks at the bottle* Oh it landed on Dawn! :D

Sakura: What? D:

Himawari: :3

Fai: :D

Syaoran : Why does everyone have a smiley?!

Doumeki: It's not that hard. See? XD :D :P

Syaoran: :O

Watanuki: Ok, I got the bucket!

Yuuko: Here, I'll take it.

Watanuki: *hands Yuuko bucket*

Yuuko: *dumps water all over me*

Me: GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!

Yuuko: We have a lovely surprise for you!

Me: O__O is it a new cell phone?!

Yuuko: *laughs* Of course not!

Me: Damn. What then?

Yuuko: You get a kiss from your prince!

Kurogane: ._______.?

Me: Owen Wilson!? **(1)**

Everyone: Who?

Me: This one actor! He's sooo cute!

Yuuko: No. Not him.

Me: Awwww *frowns*

Yuuko: It's Kurogane.

Me: *gasps and faints*

Yuuko: *catches me* Oh no, you don't!

Me: I tried.

Yuuko: Go on!

Fai: Come on, Kuro-rin! After all, didn't you want to kiss her?

Me: O/////O

Kurogane: *blushing* I never said that!!

Yuuko: Just do it!

Kurogane: *gulps*

Me: *closes eyes*

Kurogane: *cups both of my cheeks*

Sakura: I CAN'T WATCH!

Syaoran: O.O

Watanuki: What the-?

Fai and Yuuko: :3

Kurogane: *kisses me*

Me: !!!!

Watanuki and Sakura: NOOO!!

Everyone: ………..

Sakura: I mean. WOAH!

Watanuki: Ditto.

Yuuko: That's enough, you two.

Me and Kurogane: *not paying attention*

Yuuko: Hello?!

Me: Mmm? *breaks away* Did you say something?

Yuuko: Geez, if you're gonna make out, at least go into the closet!

Me: O__________O

Kurogane: Ummm?

Me: You're a really good kisser, Kuro-puu.

Fai: See? I'm not the only one who thinks so!

Kurogane: -____-;

Everyone: O.O

Fai: What?

Yuuko: This was certainly an interesting show.

Me: You know it! Well, that's all for today! I apologize for the ridiculously long delay! We should be continuing our show at a faster pace from now on!

Kurogane: You mean this isn't over!?

Me: Of course not! If the readers demand it, then they'll get it!

Kurogane: Damn.

Me: And if the show ends, that means that you'll never see me again. *whimpers*

Kurogane: O.O

Yuuko: She got you there.

Fai: It's ok, Kurgy. You'll still have me! *smiles*

Kurogane: O______O please continue!

Me and Yuuko: Yay!

Me: Thanks for reading, everyone! Remember to send in your reviews! This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D

* * *

**(1) I LOVE OWEN WILSON! HAHAHA! that's why I mentioned him in this chapter. Though my prince turned out to be a ninja named Kuro-chu! :D**

**Kurogane: IT'S KUROGANE!!**


	11. Round 10

**Me: WOW! 81 reviews! You are the best readers ever! I'm so happy!**

**Yuuko: Though **_**Ouran Dares **_**has 262 reviews.**

**Me: Yeah? Well…………. she has 10 more rounds than I do! So take that!**

**Yuuko: -________-**

**Me: Yuuko, can you do my disclaimer?**

**Yuuko: Dawn does not own Tsubasa Chronicles or xxxHolic…..or me.**

**Me: Why would I want to own **_**you?**_

**Yuuko: You want to own Fai and Kurogane.**

**Me: Pft! Not! *nervous laugh***

* * *

Me: Konichiwa! Round 10 of Tsubasa Holic Dares is about to begin! So, as you all know, last chapter was this whole "Spin-the Bottle" theme!

Yuuko: Yeah, I don't think anyone's gonna forget that anytime soon.

Me: Yup! So now we're back to doing our regular dares!!! For the moment :D

Everyone: -_____________-

Me: It's not that bad!

Syaoran: Maybe because you aren't the one who's doing them?

Me: Exactly!!  
Yuuko: So, how about Himawari starts?

Himawari: Sure. Why not?

Me: Alright! So Beyond The Dream says that you have to do something totally out of character and I get to choose! *evil face* :D

Himawari: *gulp*

Me: Don't worry your pretty little head. I won't do anything too bad. You just have to……..I know!! *runs to kitchen*

Everyone: .___.?

Me: *runs back* Here!

Himawari: Sake?

Yuuko: *__* Sake?!

Me: No, Yuuko! This is for Himawari! I want her to drink this whole bottle and let's see how it goes from there!

Himawari: B-but I don't drink!

Yuuko: But I do!

Me: *glare* No! Himawari drink this! *hands her glass of sake*

Himawari: *takes glass* Well, here goes nothing! *drinks it*

Everyone: …………………

Himawari: *pours more sake into glass* I think I'll just have some more. Just a little bit more.

Me: :D perfect!

Yuuko: *sneaks closer to sake bottle*

Me: Let's just leave Himawari alone for now. Let's see, Sakura, you go up next!

Sakura: Alright.

Me: XxArtemisxX dares you to sing "Sexy Vampire" and dedicate it to Fai. *glare*

Fai: *completely oblivious*

Sakura: sexy……..vampire? .___. um, ok then.

Me: "Dedicate it to Fai" Pft! Uh, I mean………CUE THE MUSIC!

Sakura:

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone_

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Me: O.O

Fai: Um. Thank you?

Me: But why was the song dedicated to Fai? Is he a vampire or something? **(1)**

Everyone:……………………….

Fai: *covers his mouth*

Me: I see now.

Fai: Y-you do?

Me: Yeah……….You probably were a vampire on Halloween!

Fai: Uh, yeah. That's why she sung that to me!

Everyone else: *sighs in relief*

Yuuko: *grabs sake bottle*

Himawari: *slaps her hand* Hey! Get your hands off my sake!

Me: Yuuko!

Yuuko: What?! It's……tempting.

Me: *sigh* Fine, then why don't you go next?

Yuuko: Fine! I will!

Me: Beyond The Dream dares you to wear this neko mini and finish every sentence with "~Nya"

Yuuko: Ugh, fine. *puts on neko mini*

Me: Ahem!

Yuuko: *sigh* ~nya!

Me: kawaii!! X) Now, it's Syaoran's turn! Phommabouth dares you to go to every fangirl standing outside our studio and kneel down, and tell them "I'll protect you with all of my life" then get up, look at then in the eye and kiss their hand!

Syaoran: All of them?

Me: Every single one :D

Syaoran: O___o If I must. *goes outside*

Yuuko: Next up Doumeki, Watanuki, Kurogane and Fai. This dare is from Beyond The Dream. Again?! ~nya!

All four: .___.?

Me: What? Dream-chan has some pretty sweet dares!

Yuuko: Anyway, you all have to have an "epic pokemon battle". The two teams are Fai and Doumeki and Watanuki and Kurogane. ~nya!

Kurogane: What the hell are "pokemon"?

Me: You know! Uh, *does pokemon imitations* "Pikachu!" "Mudkip!" "Psyduck!" No? Don't get what I'm saying?

Kurogane: I'm more confused.

Me: TT_TT I tired.

Yuuko: *hands Kurogane pokemon cards* Just look through these and you'll get an idea. ~nya!

Doumeki: What are we going to use for pokemon?

Yuuko: Why, the Mokona, of course. ~nya!

Mokonas: YEAH!

Me: But there's four of them and just two Mokonas..

Yuuko: Well, that's certainly a problem. Dawn and Sakura! You'll be the other two pokemon! ~nya **(2)**

Me and Sakura: WHAT?!

Yuuko: You heard me! How about I choose what pokemon you will be? ~nya! *whispers in all four of our ears*

Me: I hate you. *goes to change*

Sakura:*follows me* Wait Dawn-san! what is a "Gardevoir"?!

Yuuko: Now, how about you four all go change as well? ~nya!

Watanuki: Why us?

Yuuko: It'll make things more fun! ~nya!

**~10 minutes later~**

Watanuki: I look ridiculous! *comes out looking like Ash Ketchum*

Doumeki: *comes out looking like Gary Oak*

Fai: Um, this is weird. *comes out looking like Drew*

Kurogane: When the hell did I agree to this? *comes out looking like Paul*

Yuuko: Don't you all just look adorable?! ~nya!

Mokonas: *come out as Plusle and Minun*

Sakura: Dawn-san! You have to come out! *she comes out as Gardevoir*

Me: Never!!!

Yuuko: I'll pay you with pocky. ~nya!

Me: …………………….how much?

Yuuko: 100 boxes ~nya!

Me: Deal. *comes out as Lopunny*

Everyone: O______o

Himawari :*drunk* Is that the Playboy bunny?!

Me: I'm not the Playboy freaking bunny!

Yuuko: Wow. ~nya!

Me: Why me? How come I couldn't be Gardevoir?! It's not that bad!

Yuuko: I don't think that's it. ~nya! *whispers into my ear*

Me: …………….well, crap. *places Lopunny ears over chest* **(3)** Let's just get this over with!!

Yuuko: Alright, Minun and uh, Gardevoir are with Ash and Paul. While Plusle and *giggles* Lopunny are with Drew and Gary. ~nya!

Me: You still owe me my pocky.

Yuuko: Begin! ~Nya!!

Watanuki: Sakura! Uh, I mean, Gardevoir! Use psychic!

Sakura: How do I do that?!

Yuuko: *throws breadstick at my head* There! You just hit Dawn! ~nya!

Me: Ow!

Fai: Um, Plusle, use……..spark!

Mokona: *charges at the other Mokona* PLUSLE!!!

Me and Sakura :O____O

Doumeki: Lopunny, use body slam.

Me: Say what?!

Yuuko: Go run into Sakura or something! ~nya!

Me: Aw to hell with this! *runs toward Sakura*

Kurogane: Um, dodge it or whatever.

Sakura: AHHHH! *runs away*

Me: I was told to body slam you and darn it I'm going to body slam you! Get back here!

Mokonas: *still fighting each other*

Me: YAR!! *lunges at Sakura and lands on her*

Sakura: x___x oww!

Yuuko: Gardevoir can no longer battle! Lopunny wins! ~Nya!

Me: Sweet! Ha! Who knew being a pokemon would be so easy!

Minun: x___x

Yuuko: Minun can no longer battle! Plusle wins! And Drew and Gary win!

Fai: That was easy.

Doumeki: Yeah.

Me: Yay! *runs to change*

Yuuko: I'm not going to be rude, but Watanuki and Kurogane. You both aren't very good Pokemon trainers. ~nya!

Watanuki: -______-;

Me: Thank goodness that mess is over. :D

Yuuko: We aren't done! We need to do your dare! ~nya!

Me: I think Sakura's calling me. If you excuse-

Yuuko: Wait a second! ~nya!

Me: *turns around*

Yuuko: Let's see……….*shuffles through dares* Hmm, you don't seem to have dares. ~nya?

Me: YAY!!!

Yuuko: How strange. ~nya!

Me: Well, then, let's wrap this episode up! Thanks for reading everyone! Send in all your dares! This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D

Yuuko: Oh and by the way, Dawn DID have one dare, but we'll cover it first thing next time (; ~nya!

Me: What was that?

Yuuko: Oh nothing! ~nya!

**~Hours after Tsubasa Holic Dares~**

Syaoran: *comes running in* Alright! I'm done!!

*silence*

Syaoran: Hello?!!?!?! *sigh* They forgot about me. Oh well, time for bed. *goes to sleep* *looks at Himawari collapsed on floor* Himwari-san! Are you alright?!

Himawari: *wakes up* Syaoran-kun? I'm fi- Oh! .............I have a horrible headache!

Syaoran: I think that would be a hangover. -______-

Himawari: So, you've had one too?

Syaoran: I did. -___-

* * *

**(1) Trust me guys, I know about the whole Tokyo thing in Tsubasa :D**

**(2) This part was totally made up, Beyond The Dream didn't come up with this part, just the Mokona's as the Pokemon, sorry about that Dream-chan**

**(3) As you all know, Lopunny is known as a bit more "sexual" of the Pokemon XD and I don't have the smallest of chest out there :P this happened with a costume of mine, so I decided to put it on here. **

**SUBMIT ALL YOUR DARES! I love getting dares! I'll see ya'll next time!! :D**


	12. Round 11

**Yuuko:………………oh, I start talking now? Ahem! Hello everyone! Dawn greatly apologizes for the extremely late update. There's been a lot of stuff going on. She just won't tell me what. So, I hope you accept Dawn's sincere apology. And enjoy this round of Tsubasa Holic Dares…..how was that?**

**Me: BOOOOOOOORRRRIIINNNNNGGGG! Let me do it. Hey people! Sorry for this uber late update! I've been having a busy schedule lately. Please forgive me! TT__TT I know I won't disappoint you in this chapter of Tsubasa Holic Dares! Reviews are a must! ………..See? That's how you do it, Yuuko. **

**Yuuko: Well, my bad…..**

**Me: I forgive you.**

**Yuuko: -_____-U yeah…**

* * *

Me: Hi everyone! Welcome to round 11! I know this round is going to be just fantastic!

Fai: What makes you say that?

Me: Author instinct.

Fai: Ah. I see.

Me: So *nervous laugh* who's going first……..?

Yuuko: How about you?

Me: damn. fine.

Yuuko: Phommabouth dares you to dress in a lacy outfit and take a picture and send it to LaLa Magazine.

Me: O__O a outfit?

Himawari: A lacy outfit as a matter of fact! :D

Me: -___-U thank you, captain obvious!

Himawari: You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm! :D

Me: -___- fine, let's just get it over with!

Yuuko: How about Syaoran takes the picture?

Sakura: Why Syaoran?

Yuuko: Because I said so.

Sakura: Can I do her make up?

Yuuko: Sure! :D

Me: O__O

**~30 minutes later~**

Sakura: Tah-Dah!

Me: mew………

Sakura: So, Dawn-chan is wearing a typical Gothic Lolita outfit. Black dress and some black knee high boots. The dress is super cute!

Himawari: And lacy! :D

Me: Yes Himawari, it's indeed _very_ lacy….

Syaoran: ***CLICK***

Me: IM BLIND! DX

Yuuko: So, who's next Himawari, how about you?

Himawari: Sure!

Yuuko: Moon Princess Celestial Angel Dares you to sing "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha

Me: Ke$ha? How the hell do you say that? Is it like, Keh*ka-ching*ha?

Yuuko: Ka-ching?

Me: How does the money sign sound like?

Yuuko: I honestly don't know….O___O

Me: Anyway, cue the music! :D

Himawari: _Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

[Chorus]  
Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Get your hands up  
Put your hands up

No, the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Me: O__O What kind of song is this? And who's _Mick Jagger_?

Syaoran: It sounds like a type of car! :D

Me: .___.?

Yuuko: Next up is Kurogane and Fai!

Kurogane: Hmm?

Fai: Yay!

Yuuko: Dawn's friend Sam dares you both to sing "Say Ahh" to Dawn. Fai as Trey Songz and Kurogane as Fabolous.

Me: O.O Sam? What the heck!

Fai: O__o

Me: I'm not cueing the music…..

Sakura: CUE THE MUSIC! :D

Fai and Kurogane: [_Trey Songz]  
Ay when I give you these keys homeboy don't move my car man  
I'm right in the front ya dig?  
Don't move my shit man  
Whoa whoa baby what's yo name?_

[Chorus]  
Go girl, it's your birthday  
Open wide, I know you're thirsty  
Say aah... (hey)  
Say ahh...  
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar  
We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
Let me hear you say ahh...  
If you want me say ahhh...

[Verse one]  
Pocket full of money (money),  
Club don't jump till I walk inside the doorway  
Bottles of dat rose  
Smellin like dolce and gabbana (yea)  
Shawty you the baddest and to meet you is an honor (lil mama)  
I got a table waitin, what you think about a convo  
And if you like it baby we can take it to the condo  
And if you like the condo  
We can move the party to the bedroom  
Imma beat ya body like a congo

[Hook]  
Since we in the club for now (for now)  
Might as well get another round (round)  
Noticed aint nothin in ya cup  
So give it here baby let me fill it up (fill it up)

[Chorus]  
Go girl, it's your birthday  
Open wide, I know you're thirsty  
Say aah... (hey)  
Say ahh...  
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar  
We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
Let me hear you say ahh...  
If you want me say ahhh...

[Verse two]  
Shawty dance like a video vixen  
Say her man be on that bullshit... pimpin  
Well I retired from the bull like pippin  
Tryin to get you homer would you be marge simpson  
Whip out front we can leave like pronto  
Maple leaf dash got you feelin like toronto  
Make ya body rise like you puffin on a joint tho  
Girl that's only if you want tho (you ready)

[Hook]  
Since we in the club for now (for now)  
Might as well get another round (round)  
Noticed aint nothin in ya cup  
So give it here baby let me fill it up (fill it up)

[Chorus]  
Go girl, it's your birthday  
Open wide, I know you're thirsty  
Say aah... (hey)  
Say ahh...  
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar  
We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
Let me hear you say ahh...  
If you want me say ahhh...

(Fabolous): hey hey hey hey hey  
It's 'loso, you might be too drunk to know so

[Fabolous: verse three]  
I make ya say ahh just like I'm ya doctor  
All I prescribe is cranberry and vodka  
Then I'm tryna kick it, play a lil soccer  
And bus a couple off, blaka blaka  
The henny in ya system  
Ya start drunk textin and suddenly you miss him  
Or even wanna diss him  
Then you call ya girl like what the hell ya gave me  
She like don't blame me, you better do like jamie (nice)  
And blame it on liquor  
It works every time, patrone you my nigga  
Know it's somebody birthday well where ya at (where ya at)  
And I know ya thirsty but don't know where ya glass at

[Chorus]  
Go girl, it's your birthday (say ahh)  
Open wide, I know you're thirsty (nice)  
Say aah... (hey) (say ahh)  
Say ahh... (say ahh)  
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar  
We pop champagne cuz we got that dough  
Let me hear you say ahh... (say ahh)  
If you want me say ahhh... (say ahh)

Go girl, it's your birthday (ok baby)  
Open wide, I know you're thirsty (yeah that's how you do it girl)  
Say ahh... (hey) (just tilt you head back right)  
Say ahh... (open wide, ahh)  
And we don't bu no drinks at the bar (there you go)  
We pop champagne cuz we got that dough (nuh uh, no hands baby)  
Let me hear you say ahh... (hahahaha)  
If you want me say ahh... (it just makes it easier)

Me: O////O

Kurogane: That was………weird…..

Fai: I kinda liked that song! *bubbly smile*

Me: Do you realize what that song is about?

Fai: Nope! :D

Me: Good thing you're cute……you're not very bright……at least not at the moment…

Fai: What was that?

Me: Nothing! O.O Anyway, next up is Syaoran!

Syaoran: I'm ready.

Me: GG-chan dares you to grab a random girl and kiss her passionately.

Syaoran: O///O Um, ok.

Sakura: What!

Miyu-chan: *_**RANDOMLY**_ ;D appears* Hey, Dawn-chan! I was wondering if I- *Syaoran kisses Miyu-chan passionately* MMPH?

Everyone: O__O

Me: Get some, Syaoran! :D

Sakura: *evil glare*

Me: Uh, I mean……G-rated guys! *nervous laugh*

Syaoran: *lets go*

Miyu-chan: *faints*

Me: Let's continue! :D

Sakura: Grrrrr…….

Me: Sakura! Since you look so happy…….how about you go next!

Sakura: Fine!

Me: Beyond the Dream dares you and Syaoran to roleplay as a southern belle and cowboy!

Sakura: Eh?

Syaoran: So, we have to roleplay like we're from Texas?

Me: -_____- I'm from Texas….. and I certainly ain't no southern belle ya'll here me?

Sakura: *laugh*

Me: -____-* Go and change already!

~A bit later~

Sakura: I didn't know southern belles wore such big hats and gloves!

Syaoran: Do I really have to wear this hat?

Me: Duh! Without the hat you're just a dude……..with a strange attire! XD

Syaoran: -___-…..fine. I'll put the hat on! *puts hat on*

Me: Omigod! It's not a random dude with a strange attire! It's Syaoran dressed as a cowboy! :D

Everyone: -___-

Yuuko: Next up is Doumeki!

Doumeki: Ok

Yuuko: Phommabouth dares you to shave your head!

Me: *GASP!* LIKE BRITTANY SPEARS?

Doumeki: O___O

Me: This is gonna be fun *W*

Doumeki: *gulp*

**~5 minutes later~**

Me: Tah-Dah! Doumeki's new look!

Everyone: *GASP!*

Watanuki: *bursts out in laughter* HAHAHAHA! That's what you get you jerk! XD

Himawari: Awww! Poor Doumeki! What a mean dare!

Watanuki: O____O W-what?

Me: Well, next up is Watanuki! SevenCandlesticks dares you to _try_ to dropkick Doumeki!

Watanuki: :D YAY!  
Doumeki: You know SevenCandlesticks said "try", right?

Watanuki: So? I'm not just going to try! I'm going to dropkick you! *runs and jumps to dropkick Doumeki*

Doumeki: -___- *moves out of the way*

Watanuki: Gah! *falls*

Me: *giggle*

Watanuki: You just got lucky! *runs towards him*

Doumeki: *moves out of the way again*

Watanuki: Gah! *falls again* JERK!

Me: *starts laughing*

Watanuki: This time I will hit you! ROAR! *tries again*

Doumeki: When are you going to learn? *moves out of the way*

Me: Huh?

Watanuki: *drop kicks me instead*

Me: EEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone else: O____O

Kurogane: -the hell?

Watanuki: O.O Guess I didn't know my own strength……

Me: Watanuki……..you baka!

Mokona: FINISH HIM!

Me: Dawn………..chop! *hits Watanuki

Watanuki: x____x

Mokonas: FATALITY!

Me: Now that that's done. Yuuko, you're finally up!

Yuuko: Yay…….

Me: GG-chan dares you to spend 2 hours in a closet with Doumeki!

Yuuko: Really? That's it?

Me: Yup!

Yuuko: Psh, that isn't hard at all!

Me: *shoves Doumeki and Yuuko in a closet* See you in 2 hours! *locks door*

So…………….what do we do now?

Fai: I have an idea!

**~2 hours later~**

Me: *unlocks door*

Yuuko: Ahhh, finally out of that clos-where's everyone?

Doumeki: Beats me.

Kurogane: Their all hiding, trying to scare you.

Me: NO! Kuro-puu! You ruined the surprise!

Yuuko and Doumeki: ……………

Me: You meanie! Ruining all the fun *hits Kurogane several times*

Fai: That wasn't nice Kuro-pi!

Kurogane: I never said I was nice.

Everyone else: *comes out*

Me: Well, that was a disappointment and a major fail. -_____-

Yuuko: It's alright, Dawn, maybe next time.

Me: *sniffle* You mean it?

Yuuko: I said maybe, don't get your hopes up.

Me: Fine! Well, I hope you enjoyed this round! Again, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this late update! GOMEN! Don't forget to submit your reviews! Reviews equal love! See you next time! This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who pressed the "Story Alert" button and has been following my story! It means so much to me! Stay tuned to the next round! I promise it won't be too far off this time! Really……….**

**This is SacredDawn, signing off!**


	13. Round 12

**Me: Wow everyone! We've gone through 11 rounds! :D**

**Everyone: Yay…**

**Me: 9 more to go! Oh noes!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Me: Aww….that's horrible! **

**Fai: Don't get me wrong Dawn-chan. I love you-**

**Me: YOU LOVE ME! :D**

**Fai: *blush* Uh, well…. you know what I mean. Friend love.**

**Me: Dammit. **

**Fai: As I was saying, we've gone through so many dares, that it has to end at some point.**

**Me: D: **

**Fai: Unless if the readers demand more!**

**Me: ^^ YAY!**

**Everyone else: NUUUUUUUU!**

**Me: Then let's get it started! Oh, and this chapter has its share of foul language and OOC-ness, read with caution! XD**

* * *

Me: Hello everyone! Time for Tsubasa Holic Dares! Where all your favorite characters are hurt and humiliated both physically and mentally! :D

Watanuki: How do your readers find this entertaining?

Me: I honestly don't know O_O Anyway, let's start! I've gotten several people asking me to do this dare, like PrincessLisa, Phomma-chan, Soundless Life and-

Yuuko: We get it!

Me: Meanie! *sniffle* Anyway. Sakura, Syaoran. Kiss. NAO!

Sakura: *blush* k-k-kiss?

Syaoran: *blush*

Sakura: Well, if the people dare it.

Himawari: Oh Sakura! You know you wanted to kiss him for a long time!

Sakura: Hey!

Himawari: Heeey! :D

Me: C'mon Syaoran! Get some!

Syaoran: Get some of what?

Me: -_-; Just kiss her.

Syaoran: Uh, Princess…..

Sakura: *grabs Syaoran and kisses him*

Syaoran: !

Me: Yay! ^-^ Now I have Fai and Kurgy to myself!

Sakura: *breaks away* What?

Me: I mean, now I have uh…. Pie and Cu…rry to myself! Yeah, pie and curry. That's it. :D

Sakura: Right…..

Me: Next up is Kurgy and Fai!

Kurogane: IT'S KUROGA- oh whatever… -_-;

Fai: Alright!

Me: Phomma-chan dares you to be me and Yuuko's servants. Apparently, Watanuki needs a break.

Watanuki: Thank you Phomma-chan!

Yuuko: So, who will you take?

Me: *hugs Fai and Kurogane* I can't have them both? I mean really, who wouldn't want two ***cough***totally hot***cough*** guys as their servants?

Yuuko: *grabs Kurogane* You can have Fai.

Me: I demand a trade in the middle of the round!

Yuuko: Suit yourself.

Me: Yay! Fai, go fetch me some pocky!

Fai: Of course, my mistress.

Me: *blush and grabs a random pillow and screams* KYAAAAHHH! HE'S SO CUTE! *puts pillow down* Ahem. Next?

Yuuko: Geez, you're so obvious. -_- This next dare is from coolasticangel.

Me: That's a cute name! :3

Yuuko: Let's see. Watanuki, she dares you to hug a bear. A real bear, not a teddy bear.

Watanuki: O.O

Yuuko: Go on!

Watanuki: But we don't have a bear, so I cannot do the dare! :D

Me: Yes we do! It's in this random cage that I have no idea where it came from!

Watanuki: How the hell does this happen?

Me: It's magical, Watanuki! The cage is magical! :D

Yuuko: *opens the cage*

Watanuki: *goes up to bear slowly*

Bear: …..

Me: Go hug him! Or her? I don't know what gender the bear is! Go check while you're at it! *pushes Watanuki into bear*

Watanuki: AHHH!

Bear: ROOOOOOOOAR!

Me: Awwww! He or she likes you! ^_^

Watanuki: What am I supposed to do now? *runs away from bear*

Yuuko: Now you run to Doumeki!

Watanuki: Don't eat me you bear! Go eat Doumeki instead! _

Doumeki: Have we always had a cage there? ._.

Me: I'm telling you it's magical!

Watanuki: *runs behind Doumeki*

Doumeki: What are you doing?

Yuuko: The dare says that Doumeki has to run to Himawari.

Doumeki: If the dare says so. *runs to Himawari*

Himawari: Awww! What a cute bear!

Bear: ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Himawari: AHHHH! I take it back!

Yuuko: *calmly* You can run to Sakura.

Himawari: *runs to Sakura*

Sakura: Hmmm?

Bear: *runs toward Sakura*

Syaoran: Princess! I'll save you!

Me: Sorry Syaoran, coolasticangel says that if you try to save her, she'll kidnap her.

Syaoran: TT_TT So, I'm supposed to stand and watch?

Me: Yeah, pretty much. :D

Yuuko: Sakura you can run to Fai.

Me: WHAT?

Sakura: Fai! Save me! *jumps into Fai's arms* *sticks tongue out at me*

Me: Why you little bitch! I MEAN! Why you little evil girl! I didn't say that bad word! ^_^U I wouldn't do that! *nervous laugh*

Fai: Uh, Sakura? Why is there a bear running towards us?

Yuuko: Fai, go run to Kurogane.

Fai: Sorry, Princess. I have to do what the dare says.

Sakura: No! Don't leave me! DX

Me: *cracks knuckles* :D Why, hello Sakura!

Sakura: SKYAAAA! DX

Fai: Kuro-puu! There's a bear chasing me!

Kurogane: Finally! I've been bored around here!

Me: Kuro-chi! You can't fight the bear or coolasticangel will break Ginryu!... Hmmmm, I wonder where it is anyway? *nervous laugh*

Yuuko: You're supposed to run to….me?

Kurogane: I ain't running from anything!

Yuuko: The dare says so!

Kurogane: So?

Me: You're Yuuko's servant! You're supposed to do whatever she tells you to do!

Kurogane: ARGH! FINE! *walks to Yuuko*

Me: Well, at least he's going to Yuuko. -_-

Bear: ROOOOOOOAR!

Kurogane: ARGH! SHUT UP!

Bear: O.O …..roar?

Kurogane: There! I'm here.

Bear: *looks around* Roar?

Me: Go ahead!

Bear: ROOOOOOOOOAR! *runs towards Yuuko*

Yuuko: Dawn!

Me: My bad! It wouldn't be a chase if it doesn't know when to roar!

Yuuko: No! I'm supposed to run to you! *runs towards me*

Me: Dang it! Wait…..who am I supposed to run to?

Yuuko: Mokona.

Mokona: Huh? O_O

Me: Sorry! *run toward Mokonas*

Bear: ROOOOOAR! *runs towards Mokonas*

Mokonas: Uh…..

Bear: ROOOOOAR!

Mokonas: *nod* !

Bear: *whimper* *runs away scared*

Yuuko: Really?

Me: Bye bye! Mr. or Mrs. Bear!

Everyone: -_-

Me: Hey, Yuuko!

Yuuko: What?

Me: Can we trade servants now? :D

Yuuko: Fine.

Me: Yay! Kurgy is my servant now!

Kurogane: Oh great.

Yuuko: Now, we're supposed to have cake.

Me: Huh?

Yuuko: The dare finishes off by everyone eating cake.

Mokonas: CAKE!

Everyone: *suddenly eats cake*

Me: It's yummy! ^^

Himawari: I didn't even have to buy one this time! :D

Kurogane: Why do I have to eat cake too?

Me: The dare says so! So be quiet and enjoy the sweetness and delicousness and yummyness-

Yuuko: We get it!

Me: TT_TT I can never finish a sentence now.

Fai: There there. *pats my head*

Me: *sniffle* So, who's next?

Yuuko: How about Himawari?

Himawari: I guess so! What do I have to do?

Me: O.O Demeter-chan dares you to wear as minimal clothing and roll around on an exercise ball, like those people in the circus!

Himawari: Ok!

Me: Did she not get the "minimal clothing" part?

Himawari: I did!

Me: *gasp* You whore!

Fai: You've had a foul mouth this round Dawn-chan!

Yuuko: Shame!

Me: What! It's not my fault! DX

Yuuko: *evil smile* Hmmm, Fai?

Fai: Yes?

Yuuko: Since Dawn has had quite the bad language today, I want you to kiss her.

Everyone: WHAT?

Yuuko: There must be a way to shut her up.

Fai: I have no problem with that!

Sakura and Kurogane: I DO!

Fai: *kisses me*

Me: ^W^

Himawari: *comes out wearing ….minimal clothing* I'm back! OH! So Fai and Dawn-chan finally hooked up?

Watanuki: *nosebleed*

Fai: *lets me go* That was certainly something.

Me: *faints*

Kurogane: Why'd you do that?

Fai: I'm Yuuko's servant! I'm supposed to do what she tells me to do! Hahaha!

Yuuko: That should keep her quiet for now! :D

Himawari: *balances on a exercise ball* I've always wanted to work in a circus!

Yuuko: With not much clothing?

Himawari: Scratch that part! *nervous laugh*

Yuuko: Next up is Doumeki! Duck-chan dares you to say "Watanuki is my idol" after every sentence for a whole year.

Doumeki: Alright. Watanuki is my idol.

Watanuki: *huge grin* Yes! About time my greatness is appreciated!

Doumeki: You know this is just a dare. Watanuki is my idol.

Watanuki: O.O Yeah? Well! Uh…..ROAR!

Himawari: Are you trying to copy that bear Watanuki?

Watanuki: Ahh! *nosebleed again*

Yuuko: Well, Dawn has died-I MEAN! fainted, so she'll have to do her dare next time! I have a dare that Dawn wanted me to do, but I guess I'll have to do it next time as well. *sigh* I guess we're done.

Sakura: Just like that?

Yuuko: I guess so. Oh well, this is Yuuko, signing off for Dawn! Send in your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!

Everyone: *leaves*

**~Hours later~**

Me: *wakes up* Dang. I had this dream where Fai kissed me! Ahhhhh! *fangirl squeal* Huh? *looks around* Yuuko? Fai? Kuro-pie? Anyone? Did I just randomly pass out and no one helped me? How rude! D: Oh well, even though there's no one here. This is SacredDawn, signing off! Make sure you review in your dares! They equal love! :D

* * *

**This round was super fun to write, though it seemed a bit short, sorry! DX Sorry for the late update as well, since I was grounded ^_^; I'm not sure how long Tsubasa Holic Dares is going to last, like I said in the beginning. maybe 20-25 rounds? Not sure yet! Until next time! :)**

**-Dawn-chan 3**


	14. Round 13

**Me: Round 13 is here! Why do I keep thinking there has been more rounds than this? ._. Maybe, I'm from the future, writing in the past! :O**

**Yuuko: Or you've gone completely insane.**

**Me: Eh, the future coming to the past thing sounds way cooler. **

**Yuuko: -_-**

**Me: Anyway, I am going to personally say something to Phomma-chan. I apologize for making the last round too short…..*bursts out crying* I'M SORRY! I try so hard and it comes out too short! I should just go to my "Corner of Woe" and die. (Just like Tamaki from Ouran! :D ) And to Dementia-chan, I'm sorry for writing Demeter instead of Dementia! I have horrible reading skills! I'm sorry world for this horrible mistake! DX *falls***

**Fai: Uh, Dawn-chan?**

**Yuuko: Didn't see that one coming.**

**Kurogane: Agh, quit being a kid and stop crying!**

**Me: But I am a kid!**

**Kurogane: You're 15!**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Kurogane: -_-**

**Me: *sniff* Well, now that that's finally out of my system, let's begin!**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Yuuko: Bi-Polar much?**

**Me: I just wanted to say sorry for some mistakes in a Ritsu-styled fashion! **

* * *

Me: Hello everyone! It's time for another round of Tsubasa Holic Dares! I'm first going to say that from the next chapter until the last chapter I'll be letting some of our readers onto the show as another co-host for a round! If you want to be part of the show, make sure you let me know in your review. But don't just review "I wanna be on the show!" without any dares! XD Now that that's out of the way, let's go! *grabs Pocky and starts eating*

Yuuko: Starting off today is Dawn.

Me: :D….O.O….D:

Yuuko: Phomma-chan dares you to not eat pocky. *takes pocky from me*

Me: B-b-but…is this revenge Phomma-chan? Is it because my last round was too short? DX

Yuuko: There's more. You can eat pocky on one condition.

Me: Spill it, what does it say?

Yuuko: Each time you want pocky, you have to kiss someone. Not counting the Mokonas.

Everyone: O.O

Me: Awww man. Mokonas are easy to kiss, just one "Chu~" on the cheek! D:

Yuuko: Sorry, that's what Phomma-chan said.

Me: Wait. If I have to kiss someone every time I want pocky…. can I choose who I kiss? ;D

Yuuko: No.

Me: What!

Yuuko: Actually, Phomma-chan never said that, but since it's-Hey! Quit eating that pocky!

Me: *munch munch munch*

Yuuko: Where did you get that from?

Me: Yuuko, I have like a million boxes of pocky, you should've known this by now.

Yuuko: Well…. *takes pocky* Go, kiss Doumeki.

Me: Huh?

Yuuko: You ate pocky. SO, GO KISS DOUMEKI!

Me: Scary! DX FINE! Doumeki!

Doumeki: Yeah?

Me: I gotta kiss you.

Doumeki: Oh, alright.

Me: *kisses Doumeki*

Kurogane: O_O

Doumeki: *kisses me back*

Me: *still kissing Doumeki*

Yuuko: Dawn.

Me: *stops* What?

Yuuko: You kissed Doumeki, for like 15 seconds….

Me: I know! Himawari was right, he is a good kisser!

Doumeki: *blush*

Himawari: I know, right? I told you!

Watanuki: TT_TT *sob sob*

Me: Besides, if I kiss someone longer than 5 seconds….do I get more pocky? :D

Yuuko: No.

Me: Damn it! Well, anyway. Next up is Syaoran! Your dare is by Jinxxed by a Shadow. (A/N: May I call you Shadow-chan?) You have to wear some kitty ears and a kitty tail and act like a cat for the rest of the round!

Syaoran: *sigh* Fine. *puts on kitty ears and tail.* Meow?

Me: *hug Syaoran* Awwww! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever? OWO

Syaoran: Can't…breathe….nyah~!

Me: Oops! Sorry! *lets go*

Syaoran: Huff…huff…. X.X

Me: Oh noes! Syao-kitty! DX NUUUUUU! He was the finest kitty of its kind….*starts to cry*

Syaoran: You know I'm still alive, Dawn-san.

Me: *hugs Syaoran again* It's a miracle! :D

Yuuko: Next up is Fai, Sakura and Watanuki. Your dare is by Rebel-Angel-Hero (A/N: May I call you Rebel-chan?) She requests an alcohol related dare, mainly because you three can't hold your liquor unlike moi!

Watanuki: Who said I can't hold my liquor?

Me: Rebel-chan! Didn't you hear Yuuko?

Watanuki: I heard her perfectly!

Me: Then why are you asking? Geez…

Watanuki: -_-

Sakura: I can hold my liquor too! D: Give me some sake or something.

Yuuko: That's not such a good idea. *hands her sake*

Me: It's not a good idea, yet you hand her sake…_ Nice.

Sakura and Watanuki: *starts drinking*

Fai: Well, I guess I have to as well? *starts drinking*

Yuuko: Let's see who's gonna pass out first.

Me: I bet on Sakura!

Sakura: Grrrrr…

Me: Should we continue, while we let them pass out….sooner or later.

Watanuki: I'm not going to pass out!  
Sakura: Ditto!

Fai: *keeps drinking*

Me: Kurgy-puu!

Kurogane: What? And stop calling me that!

Me: You should be used to it by now, Kuro-tan!

Kurogane: *mumble* What do you want?

Me: Dementia-chan dares you to sing "Don't Cha" by the PussyCat Dolls while wearing a frilly pink dress that was specially designed by Tomoyo-hime!

Kurogane: No way in hell.

Me: C'mon Kuro-chu! You'd look…pft…cute. *starts laughing*

Kurogane: I'm not doing it!

Me: Please!

Kurogane: No!

Me: *starts to cry* Waaaahhh!

Kurogane: Why the heck are you crying?

Me: Because you didn't want to do the dare! You're a meanie head!

Kurogane: No I'm not!

Me: Yes you are! You can't sing just one song in a frilly pink dress? You're cruel!

Kurogane: No, no no! I'll do it! Just stop crying! *grabs dress and goes to change*

Me: Gotcha. *smirk* Girls tears are magic! :D

Yuuko: Nicely done.

Me: Thanks! ^_^ Hey, Himawari!

Himawari: Yes?

Me: Remember you got to dress up like a ninja?

Himawari: That was so much fun!

Me: Well, Storm-Maiden-Lucania (A/N: May I call you Storm-chan?) dares you to cosplay as Kuro-pi with sword included :D

Himawari: YAY! OWO Wait, but wasn't Kurogane-san's sword bid off?

Me: I'll get it back!

Himawari: How?

Me: Uh…..I'm the author! I have sources to find it and return it! *runs away*

Yuuko: *walks behind me sneaky*

Me: *closes my door* Ginryu! Where are you?...I'm calling out to a sword -_-, I seriously need some pocky. AHA! *grabs some pocky* Yuuko can't tell me to kiss someone if she can't see me! I'm such a genius!

Yuuko: DAWN!

Me: AHHH! *stuffs pocky in my mouth* *muffled* yes?

Yuuko: What are you doing?

Me: Oh, nothing just getting Kuro's sword!

Yuuko: Watcha eatin?

Me: Nothing…

Yuuko: LIES! YOU EAT POCKY! YOU SHALL PAY THE CONCIQUENCES NAO!

Me: D: NOOOOOO!

Yuuko: Go kiss Syaoran.

Me: D: Sakura's gonna kill me!

Yuuko:…..what's your point?

Kurogane: DAMN IT HIMAWARI!

Me and Yuuko: O.O

Me: We should go downstairs.

Yuuko: Let's go. *she leaves*

Me: *checks under bed* I FOUND GINRYU! *grabs Ginryu* Whootness! :D *goes downstairs*

Kurogane: *singing*

_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha_

Me: AWWWW! I missed it? D:

Himawari: *runs up to me and steals Ginryu*

Me: What the-?

Himawari: Himawari the ninja has returned! :D

Me: -_- Oh, the joy…

Kurogane: Hey! Don't go swinging that around!

Himawari: Swing it around? OK! :D

Me: *takes picture*

Kurogane: Why the hell did you take a picture?

Me: For FaceBook! :D

Kurogane: -_- *goes to change* *10 seconds later* WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES? HIMAWARI! *comes out in the frilly dress again*

Yuuko: AHEM!

Me: Yes?

Yuuko: Syaoran?

Me: Dang it! I thought you'd forget it by now. Hey Syaoran!

Syaoran: Nyah~?

Me: *kisses Syaoran*

Syaoran: O.O

Me: THERE! I kissed Syaoran! I hope you're happy! DX

Yuuko: I am :D

Sakura: *drunk* I'm *hic* not! Meow!  
Me: A wild Drunk Sakura appeared!

Sakura: I'm not drunk! Meow!

Me: That must explain why you're not walking in a straight line.

Sakura: Didn't you hear? *hic* Not walking in a straight line is the new thing! *passes out*

Me: The wild Drunk Sakura fainted! You win 100 EXP! :D

Fai: *sings the Meow Mix song* Meow~!

Me: Kitty!

Syaoran: So, why are they copying me? Nyah~?

Me: This is the effects of being drunk. So don't drink, kids!

Syaoran: Too late. Nyah~ *walks away*

Me: O.o Watanuki?

Watanuki: What do you want?

Me: *runs behind Yuuko* Watanuki is being mean to me, Yuuko!

Yuuko: It's ok, he'll pass out soon.

Watanuki: I'm not going to pass ou- *passes out*

Me: Stuff him in a closet!

Yuuko: O.o

Me: Just kidding!

Yuuko: O.o

Me: Seriously! I was kidding.

Yuuko: O.o

Me: Stop that!

Yuuko: You disturb me sometimes, Dawn.

Me: I apologize! Anyway, let's go to the next dare. *reads the card*…..Oh, there is no way this is happen-*Yuuko takes card*

Yuuko: *reads it*…..Nope, not happening.

Kurogane: What does it say?

Me: Kira-chan dares you and Yuuko to kiss…passionately.

Kurogane: *eye twitch* What the hell is wrong with these readers?

Yuuko: That's what I've been wondering since round 1.

Me: WAIT! There's some fine print on here. *reads it*…:D MUAHAHAHAHA!

Kurogane and Yuuko: O.o What's wrong with her?

Me: Kuro, Yuuko. Kiss passionately. NAO.

Yuuko: No.

Kurogane: NO!

Me: YES!

Yuuko: Why? Wouldn't you rather it be you than me? ;D

Me: Of course I would! But, I'd rather kiss him when he isnt wearing a frilly pink dress.

Yuuko: True.

Kurogane: Shut up!

Me: But, just kiss already before I regret it. *closes eyes* And I don't wanna hear anything either!

Kurogane: Hear anything? What in the hell is she thinking?

Yuuko: *kisses Kurogane passionately*

Kurogane: *kisses Yuuko passionately*

Me: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *runs to Yuuko and Kurogane*

Yuuko and Kurogane: *stop* Eh?

Me: *grabs them* THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE PDA! *opens eyes* O.O

Yuuko: Dawn, is there a reason you're groping my breast?

Me: AHHHHHHHH! *lets go*

Kurogane: -_-;

Me: I swear I'm not like that! I thought it was your shoulder! Though I was starting to wonder why your shoulder was so squishy…..

Yuuko: SHUT UP!

Me: :D

Yuuko: What?

Me: You're my slave now.

Yuuko: What?

Everyone: O.O

Himawari: Himawari the Ninja stood in shock!

Kurogane: HIMAWARI! Give me back my clothes!

Himawari: NEVER! *runs away to the shadows*

Kurogane: DAMMIT! *chases after her*

Sakura: Kinky. *passes out again*

Me: *sigh* Rest in peace, innocent Sakura. AND NO IT'S NOT KINKY! Ahem. Kira-chan said that after you and Kuro kissed, you are to become my slave.

Yuuko: No wonder you actually let the dare happen.

Me: :D I'm so smart!

Yuuko: But this rounds about to end! So I can't be your slave for very long.

Me: You'll be my slave next round! If that's ok with Kira-chan. Right, Kira-chan?

Yuuko: Damn reviewers.

Himawari: Himawari asks Dawn "What about Doumeki? He hasn't done a dare!"

Kurogane: There you are!

Himawari: Fine! I'll change back….. TT_TT

Me: Anyway, the only person that dares Doumeki is Phomma-chan. And I already did one of her dares this round.

Doumeki: I'm ok with that.

Me: Of course you would! -.-

Yuuko: So I guess we're done for this round.

Me: I think so, but shouldn't we see about Fai, Sakura and Watanuki?

Yuuko: Eh, don't worry about them; they're going to be just fine!

Me: You speak from experience don't you?

Yuuko: Exactly! :D

Me: Well, this was a fun little round! Remember everyone to send in your dares and if you want to be on the show for a round, don't hesitate to ask! I'll try to get all of you wonder reviewers on the show! This is SacredDawn signing-

Himawari: This is Himawari the Ninja signing off even though I don't have my ninja outfit!

Me: -_- As I was saying…This is SacredDawn signing off! See you next time!

Syaoran: Nyah~?

Me: KITTY! :D *hugs Syaoran*

Syaoran: Suffocating….me…

Me: *lets go* Sorry. ._.

OH! Since the round is over *munches on pocky* I missed you pocky! I promise I'll never leave you ever again! I love you!

Yuuko: Idiot…

* * *

**Sorry for this long delay. I guess it was because I kept laughing at all the dares and the awkwardness it was to write it. That….or because I was super distracted. **

"**I shall finish this round today!" *5 minutes later* "OOOOH! YOUTUBE!" ****-_-**

**You have no idea how awkward it was for me to write Kurogane and Yuuko's kiss. I couldn't write it without blushing and laughing nervously! Thanks a lot Kira-chan! :P**

**Now, as I said before, I am letting people join me for a round as a co-host. So, if I choose you (I'll choose everyone at some point) I'll send you a message. So, tell me who's your favorite character (or host) and if you have a special request tell me in the message. **

**Thanks a lot for reading! Reviews are awesome!**

**This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D**


	15. Tsubasa Holic Dares: One Year

**Me: Oh my gosh! Tsubasa Holic Dares is 1 year old! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Kurogane: It's not even your birthday yet...**

**Me: So?**

**Yuuko: Happy Birthday, Tsubasa Holic Dares!**

**Me: Anyway, I know I'm gonna get some people mad, because they probably think this is Round 15...but I just wanted to throw a little celebration chapter for the story! :D **

**Sakura: That's it?**

**Me: Yeah, pretty much...**

**Syaoran: Uh, hurrah?**

**Me: :D YUSH! HURRAH! :D**

**Kurogane: That was a waste of time.**

**Fai: I think it was kind of fun not doing dares for a change!**

**Me: You know we are resuming the dare show later right?**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Himawari: Why are you so mean?**

**Me: I'm not mean, it's the readers.**

**Also, I just wanted to say that I might take a couple days from writing Tsubasa Holic Dares, since I have volleyball tryouts tomorrow along with physical therapy. And I'll be really busy.**

**Sakura: Physical therapy and volleyball? How can you play?**

**Me: I'm not. I'm just the manager, but I have to be there for my team, since I can't play! XD**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Sorry!**

**So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUBASA HOLIC DARES! It has been a wonderful year with you all, right?**

**Everyone: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Me: Maybe not? So, leave your dares and whatnot and I'll see you all next time! **

**This is SacredDawn, signing off!**


	16. Round 14

**FIRST UPDATE OF 2011! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Readers: -_-**

**Me: Round 14! Mokona's please remind our wonderful readers that I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles...or xxxHolic**

**Mokonas: Dawn doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles…..**

**Me: D:**

**Mokonas: Or xxxHolic…..**

**Me: D':**

**Mokonas: Or the original plot.**

**Me: DX**

**Mokonas: She does own herself though.**

**Me: Damn right! ….Wait a second….. **

**((I greatly apologize for the lack of updates. It's been too long. I'm so sorry! I'll try to not disappoint you all! I love you guys, your reviews and sweet reviews keep this going! I'm sorry again!))**

* * *

Himawari: *peek* Oh hello! Welcome to Tsubasa Holic Dares, Round 14! I along with Syaoran-kun, Kurogane-san and Doumeki are the only ones here because the rest of the cast doesn't want to meet our special guest co-host. And Dawn-chan and Yuuko-san are trying to get them here. Oh, here they are now!

Me: C'mon! Get out here! I didn't mean what I said!

Sakura: You told us there was going to be a torture chamber! And the guest co-host was going to torture us!

Mokonas: Scary!

Yuuko: And you believed her?

Sakura: Good point. *comes out*

Me: Finally! -.- Now, let's introduce our guest! Please welcome Elouise Victoria, or El-chan for short!

El-chan: *walks in* Hello everyone! *gasps!*

Me: Is there something the matter, El-chan?

El-chan: It's Fai! *runs and glomps him*

Fai: *falls* Ow….

Me: Oh yeah, she told me something about glomping you when she met you…..forgot about that.

El-chan: Well, I'm good now! *lets go of Fai*

Watanuki: El-chan sure is weird.

Me: Watanuki!

El-chan: Watanuki, you may call me El-hime.

Watanuki: What? Why?

Me: She said so; besides if you don't she'll throw eggs at you and threaten you.

Watanuki: And you let her do that?

Me: Uh-huh! :D

El-chan: *prepares to throw eggs at Watanuki* *_*

Yuuko: *hands El-chan cards* Here, El-chan, these are the dares for today!

El-chan: Thanks! Should we get started?

Me: Of course!

Yuuko: But before we start, you have a question from one of our readers.

El-chan: Let's see. Ah, linh asks "Who do you like better Dawn-chan, Kuro-tan or Fai?"

Me: O.O W-who do I like better?

Everyone: *stares at me*

Me: Uh…..well, you know, they're both nice so I like them equally! Ahahaha?

Yuuko: LIES!

Me: *tries to run away* I CAN'T ANSWER A QUESTION LIKE THAT!

Doumeki: *grabs me and ties me up on a chair*

Me: Seriously?

Yuuko: You have to tell us, do you like Kurogane or Fai better?

Me: I'm not telling.

Yuuko: Get the pocky.

Me: W-what?

Yuuko: *waves pocky in front of me*

Me: You're cruel!

Yuuko: Answer and you can have all the pocky back.

Me: Um…..I don't know! DX

Yuuko: *places pocky on a table next to me* Well, I guess I'll leave that there until you tell us and we're not untying you either.

Me: D: But…what if I have to go to the bathroom?

Yuuko: Hold it.

Me: DX

El-chan: Sorry, Dawn-chan. Anyway, Sakura? Would you like to begin?

Sakura: Sure!

El-chan: Let's see. DarkestInk dares you to glomp Doumeki and don't let go.

Sakura: That isn't too bad! *runs and glomps Doumeki*

Doumeki: Owwww…

Sakura: *doesn't let go* I'm sorry!

El-chan: O.O

Yuuko: Are you gonna tell us now, Dawn?

Me: No!

Yuuko: Oh well, suit yourself.

Yuuko: Next up is Watanuki.

El-chan: *evil glare*

Watanuki: What is wrong with El-chan?

El-chan: ATTACK! *throws eggs at Watanuki* Call me "El-chan" again! I dare you! I'll throw you down a random hole and let the ferrets eat you!

Everyone: O.O

Watanuki: I'm sorry!

El-chan: Say it!

Watanuki: *sigh* El-hime.

El-chan: Much better! ^_^ *stops throwing eggs at Watanuki*

Yuuko: Watanuki, El-chan dares you to sing "Your Love is my Drug" by Ke$ha to Doumeki.

Watanuki: You want me to sing a song to that jerk?

Doumeki: -_-

El-chan: *_* *is about to throw eggs at Watanuki*

Watanuki: Alright! Alight! I'll do it!

Me: CUE THE MUSIC!

Watanuki: Why me?

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard

Sakura: But….Doumeki doesn't have a beard….

Doumeki: I think that's part of the song.

Sakura: Ke$ha is kinda weird.

Watanuki: I don't think "kinda" is even close. -.-

El-chan: YAY! My dare was done! :D

Me: TT_TT I want pocky!

Yuuko: Are you ready to talk?

Me: No.

Yuuko: Fine then.

Me: Hey! Wait! You're still me slave! Let me go!

Yuuko: ._.

Me: Muahahaha! Now seriously, let me go.

Yuuko: Damn it! Why did you have to remember?

Me: :D

Yuuko: *lets me go* Oh Dawn! Here's your dare! Phomma-chan dares you, Kurogane and Fai to be in a closet together and you can't leave unless "some action is produced."

El-chan: Lucky! I think….

Me: This was your plan all along wasn't it?

Yuuko: *evil smile*

Me: I hate you. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN "SOME ACTION IS PRODUCED"?

Yuuko: *pushes us into a closet* I don't know….make a baby or something!

Me: I'M 16!

Yuuko: Do something! *locks the door*

El-chan: What if they don't do anything?

Yuuko: Phomma-chan said they can't leave….well, unless if Kurogane gets aggravated and breaks the door down.

Me: Well, at least she pushed us in the big closet…..TT_TT

Fai: Uh…

Kurogane: *sits in a corner*

Me: Soooooooooo….

**~BACK IN THE STUDIO~**

Yuuko: So, who's next?

El-chan: How about you? :D

Yuuko: _ No.

El-chan: Thanks for volunteering, Yuuko-san! :D Kuroda Chiaki dares you to…tickle the Mokonas. O.o

Yuuko: Uh, I'd rather not…

El-chan: You have to! Ple-

Me: **FAI! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!**

El-chan: OHMYGOSH! ACTION IS BEING PRODUCED! *runs to closet and opens the door*  
Kurogane: *still sitting in the corner*

Me and Fai: *stare at El-chan*

El-chan: Wait what? There was no action being produced?

Me: Nah, I just felt like yelling that to see who'd open the door. XD

El-chan: You suck. *closes door* Anyway, Yuuko! Go tickle the Mokonas!

Yuuko: Fine. *tickles Mokonas*

Mokonas: ACHOO!

Everyone: AHHHHH! *everything starts flying around*

*closet door breaks down*

Me: O.O

Kurogane and Fai: O.O

El-chan: *fixes hair* What just happened?

Yuuko: The Mokonas' are allergic to tickles.

Me: Hahahaha!

Wait, you're serious? O.O

Yuuko: Did you not see the mess around here?

Mokonas: Sorry…

Yuuko: I guess there's no closet to trap you guys in anymore.

El-chan: WAS THERE ANY ACTION PRODUCED? :O

Me: *sweatdrop* Uh…. Syaoran! You should totally go next!

Syaoran: Alright.

Me: SevenCandlesticks dares you to confess to Sakura and propose to her. :D

Sakura: Eh?

Syaoran: *gulp* *walks to Sakura* Sakura-chan, I love you. Ever since we were kids. *gets on one knee*

El-chan, Himawari, Yuuko and Me: *fangirl squeals* Awwww!

Sakura: Syaoran-kun….

Syaoran: Will you marry me?

Sakura: Oh Syaoran-kun…..of course not.

Everyone: WHAT?

Syaoran: O.O What?

Sakura: I mean, that is totally sweet and amazing, but I just got divorced. I don't think I'm ready for another marriage.

Syaoran: *sulks*

Everyone: Awwwww. D:

El-hime: That was harsh.

Sakura: I'm sorry.

Me: *hands Syaoran pocky* Here you go. Pocky always makes me feel better!

Syaoran: *eats pocky and sulks in corner*

Yuuko: That was depressing…..Oh well! Time to continue! :D

Me: -_- You recovered rather quickly.

Yuuko: Next up is Himawari.

Himawari: Yay!

Me: She's actually excited! :D

Yuuko: Himawari, can I talk to you about your dare? Oh Dawn, it's dare TrufflePie.

Me: About time! :D

El-chan: Truffle….Pie…?

Me: *whispers* Phomma-chan dares Himawari to dress up like a spirit and to scare Watanuki, but we all have to act like we don't know she's there.

El-chan: I like that!

Me: Tell everyone else, but Watanuki.

El-chan: Will do! :D

**~Meanwhile! With Yuuko and Himawari!~  
**

Yuuko: You get the plan?

Himawari: Yup! This sounds like fun! *gets dressed up*

Yuuko: *leaves*

Watanuki: Where did Himawari go?

Me: She went to do her dare! It was to uh, grab a pogo stick and jump around in traffic! :D

Watanuki: That's horrible!

Me: It's alright! It's not rush hour yet! :D

Watanuki: That's hardly the point!

(Spirit) Himawari: Wa…ta…..nuki….~

Watanuki: Huh?

(Spirit) Himawari: Waataaaanukiiiii!~

Watanuki: AHHH!

Me: What's wrong with you?

Watanuki: Can't you see that?

Yuuko: See what?

Watanuki: That thing! That person! I don't know whatever that is!

El-chan: You've gone crazy. There's nothing here other than us.

Watanuki: AHHH! *runs away*

Me: *giggles* Nice job Himawari!

Himawari: Thank you! :D

El-chan: So how come Doumeki doesn't have any dares?

Me: No one loves Doumeki. Except Sakura, and I'm not saying that because she's clinging onto him.

Doumeki: D:

Yuuko: We always ask our readers to send in dares, especially to Doumeki, every round.

Me: Psh. What readers? -_-

Yuuko: That's your fault for not publishing.

Me: I know. I bet all my readers hate me. Especially those that are waiting to be my co-hosts .So, as an apology, next round everyone will do two dares.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Well, this is SacredDawn signing off! I hope you don't hate me! :(

**xXx**

Watanuki: Hey, where did everyone go?

(Spirit Himawari): Watanukiiiiiiii~

Watanuki: AHHHH! *passes out*

Himawari: *giggle*

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR OUR NEXT ROUND. (I decided to write this in 3****rd**** person because it's more fun that way and add to the effect!)**

"Um, Fai-san. Can I talk to you privately?" Asked Dawn-chan nervously as she confronted the magician.

"Of course, Dawn-chan. What is it?" The two escaped the crowd. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She grabbed her stomach and bit her lip. Sweat slid down her face. "You remember last round, when we you, Kurogane and I were stuck in the closet? Right?"

"Yes, but why do you bring this up?" He looked down into her brown eyes.

"Because…Fai…I'm pregnant."

* * *

**WUT! The faster you send in your dares, the faster I can update! XD **

**This is SacredDawn signing off! I'm sorry for the late update!**


	17. Round 15

**Me: Yeah! Round 15! Whoot!**

**Sakura: I hate you.**

**Me: Why? D:**

**Sakura: Two dares? Are you nuts!**

**Me: Well, my bad! It's for the readers! **

**Sakura: I still hate you. *walks away***

**Me: *goes to emo corner* She didn't even want to do my disclaimers… Well, I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles, or xxxHolic or any of their characters. *sniffle* How depressing.  


* * *

**

**~BEFORE THE SHOW~**

**Me: *wakes up and yawns* Ahh, I slept so well! I'm going to need it for today. Two dares for everyone. Ugh. Hm? *looks at calendar* WHAT? *jumps out of bed* IT'S APRIL FOOL'S DAY? :D Oh yeah, I'm so glad I planned for this! :D Now, who to target first?**

**~SHOW TIME~

* * *

**

Me: Hello everyone! Welcome to Round 15! I'm sure you're all anticipating a great Round! Oh, but before we begin, I'd like to remind everyone that this is a dare show where anything can happen. So, please don't review saying "UM. The characters are OOC." I know they are, but where else will you see Kuro-puu in a skirt sing to Britney Spears?

Kurogane: It's Kurogane! -_-

Me: Anyway, let's begin by introducing our co-host for this round, please welcome Darkest'Ink!

Darkest'Ink: *walks in* DAWN-CHAN! :D *hugs me*

Me: DARKNESS-CHAN! *hugs back*

Fai: You two know each other?

Darkness-chan: OHMYGOSH! IT'S FAI! :D

Fai: Uh….yes?

Darkness-chan: Oh nothing, I just wanted to announce your presence.

Fai: Um….okay.

Me: She's such a fangirl.

Yuuko: Look who's talking.

Me: HEY! Anyway, here's the dares for today, Darkness-chan!

Darkness-chan: Why, thank you! *takes the dares* How about Syaoran starts?

Syaoran: Sure.

Darkness-chan: Storm-Maiden-Lucandia dares you to get drunk and then try to have a sword fight.

Me: And since she didn't specify with who let's make you sword fight with Himawari the Ninja!

Himawari: The ninja is back! WHOOO! :D

Kurogane: Not happening.

Me: Why not?

Kurogane: Because I said so!

Me: Too bad! Everyone loves Himawari the Ninja! …at least I think so. XD

Kurogane: -_-

Syaoran: Well, alright.

Watanuki: What is with everyone wanting to see everyone get drunk? -_- *gives Syaoran alcohol*

Syaoran: *starts drinking*

Me: Next up is me…..let's skip this one!

Yuuko: No way! What does it say?

Me: Darkness-chan dares me to dress up like Kagura from Fruits Basket and pretend that everyone in here is Kyo. -_-

Darkness-chan: DOOOOO ITTTT!

Me: Ugh. Fine. But don't get mad at me if half of this place gets destroyed! *goes to change*

Yuuko: While we wait for Dawn to change, next dares are from….SacredDawn. -_-

Me: *peeks* HEY! That's me! :D

Yuuko: Is that even allowed?

Me: It should! Besides I've wanted to do this for so long! *comes out* PLEASE?

Yuuko: Fine. Kurogane and Fai need to dress up like Germany and Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers. Kurogane as Germany and Fai as Italy.

Me: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kurogane: Germany?

Fai: Italy?

Me: YES! You guys represent them perfectly!

Darkness-chan: I still haven't seen the anime! TT_TT

Fai: Well, I'll find out soon enough who this Italy is. *goes to change*

Kurogane: *mumbles* Stupid dares. *goes to change*

Darkness-chan: Dawn-chan, don't you remember that you have to act like Kagura too?

Me: How could I forget? *ahem* Kyo! Oh, Kyo darling, where are you?

Watanuki: *comes out the kitchen with more sake* Geez. Syaoran drinks too much. -_-

Me: KYO! Oh darling, where have you been? I…..I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! *punches Watanuki*

Watanuki: What the hell?

Me: *picks him up and swings him around* YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!

Everyone: O.O

Darkness-chan: She plays Kagura so well it's scary. O.O

Kurogane: *comes out* What the hell is going on?

Me: GERMANY! *drops Watanuki* I mean- Kuro-puu! Where's Italy? I mean- Fai.

Fai: Right here. *comes here*

Me: *blushes* *glomps Fai* AHHHH! You're adorable as Italy!

Fai: Um….thank you?

Me: Can you say pasta for me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

Fai: Pasta?

Me: No, like this. *clears throat* PAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAA~

Fai: I'll try. Ahem. PAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA~

How was that?

Me: *fangirl squeal* That was perfect!

Yuuko: Dawn, you need to calm yourself.

Darkness-chan: Dawn-chan is such a fangirl. -_-

Himawari: MUAHAHAHA! Himawari the Ninja has returned!

Kurogane: Dammit Himawari!

Me: Hey, Fai. I need to tell you something. Can you come with me for a second? *grabs Fai's hand and leads him away from everyone else*

**~3****RD**** PERSON! BECAUSE IT'S MORE FUN!~**

"Of course, Dawn-chan. What is it?" The two escaped the crowd. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She grabbed her stomach and bit her lip. Sweat slid down her face. "You remember last round, when we you, Kurogane and I were stuck in the closet? Right?"

"Yes, but why do you bring this up?" He looked down into her brown eyes.

"Because…Fai…I'm pregnant."

**~BACK TO NORMAL~**

Fai: Wait. What?

Me: APRIL FOOL'S DAY! Hahahaha!

Fai: Um, Dawn-chan?

Me: Hahaha! That was awesome!

Fai: It's not April Fool's Day.

Me: *stops laughing* WHAT?

Fai: You were off by a couple days.

Me: But….my calendar said it was April 1st!

Fai: Do you remember yesterday? We were talking about all the jokes we were going to pull off and you flipped your calendar to April and I guess you left it like that.

Me: *sulks in emo corner* Damn it.

Fai: It was very credible though, you are a wonderful actress!

Me: Gee thanks. -_-

Fai: Why don't we head back?

Me: Fine. TT_TT

Darkness-chan: Dawn-chan! Where were you? Syaoran and Himawari are about to fight!

Syaoran: *hic* Bring it on!

Himawari: Let's fight! *grabs Ginryu*

Kurogane: HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!

* * *

**~INSERT FIGHT SCENE HERE~**

***fighting fighting fighting fighting***

**Me: Yeah um, I am one of the worst writers when it comes to fight scenes. I need to go to "Fight Scene Writing Class 101" XD So, I'll leave you to imagine Himawari the Ninja and Drunk Syaoran's epic fight scene. So…let's continue.

* * *

**

Himawari: YES! Himawari the Ninja is the winner!

Syaoran: x_x

Me: That was awesome! Let's continue! Doumeki, Kuroda Chiaki dares you to smile and act like a cute puppy!

Doumeki: *smiles*

Everyone: *shock!*

Doumeki: Woof.

Me: Awwww! *hugs Doumeki* I didn't know you could be so adorable!

Yuuko: Next up is Sakura.

Sakura: Dang it.

Yuuko: MusicAngel192 dares you to kiss Syaoran with "some tongue action".

Sakura: O.O

Syaoran: *still drunk* What?

Me: DO IT!

Sakura: But Syaoran's drunk!

Me: So?

Sakura: Fine. *kisses Syaoran*

Syaoran: Mph?

Sakura: *uses tongue*

Everyone: O.o

Sakura: *lets go* There.

Syaoran: O.O *faints*

Yuuko: Ahem. So, let's continue.

Darkness-chan: Yuuko! It's your turn!

Yuuko: Great.

Darkness-chan: Jamie Evans dares you and Fai to kiss for 15 seconds.

Me: Say what!

Fai: Ehhhhh, do I have to?

Yuuko: Crap.

Me: What is with you people!

Yuuko: Might as well get this over with. *kisses Fai*

Fai: !

Me: Grrrrr.

Darkness-chan: *to me* Dawn-chan, don't worry. Jamie Evans said that no one can hold you back if you decide to attack Yuuko.

Me: :] Perfect.

Darkness-chan: I think it's been 15 seconds.

Yuuko: *lets go of Fai*

Fai: That was interesting.

Yuuko: Now, lets-

Me: RAAAAAAAAAWR! *attacks Yuuko*

Yuuko: What the hell is wrong with you?

Me: I bet you liked Fai kissing you, huh?

Yuuko: Is Dawn allowed to attack me?

Darkness-chan: No one said she wasn't. :D

Yuuko: She's going to kill me!

Me: YUUKO! D:

Darkness-chan: Well, since Dawn-chan and Yuuko aren't here, I'll take over for a little bit. MUAHAHAHA! I mean- WUT?

Everyone: O_o

Darkness-chan: Ahaha? Sorry. Anyway, Watanuki, you're up next.

Watanuki: Fine. What is it?

Darkness-chan: Phomma-chan dares you to wear those earmuff thingys. The ones that make you look like a Chobit.

Watanuki: Not those again! I look stupid!

Himawari: I thought those were cute!

Watanuki: Oh, well then I'll gladly put them on!

Darkness-chan: *puts the earmuffs on Watanuki*

Watanuki: How do I look?

Himawari: Adorable! *smiles*

Watanuki: *blushes* Oh my sweet Himawari!

Darkness-chan: Finally, Himawari, you're up! Let's see…Himawari the Ninja…..Himawari the Ninja.

Seriously? Half of your dares are asking you to be Himawari the Ninja. Oh, here's one!

This is an old dare. But Phommabouth- well now, Phomma-chan dares you to cook for everyone.

Himawari: OOOH! GOODIE! *goes to the kitchen*

Watanuki: Oh man.

Darkness-chan: Something wrong?

Watanuki: Himawari….isn't the best cook.

Darkness-chan: Oh, lovely.

Me: HEY GUYS! :D

Darkness-chan: Where's Yuuko?

Me: Taking a nap…..a long nap.

Darkness-chan: But we're about to start part two of our dares, so you should wake her up!

Me: -_- Fine…in five minutes. But in the mean time, let's begin part two! Sakura! El-chan dares you to sing Monster by Lady GaGa while wearing a school girl uniform.

Sakura: Oh geez. Fine. *goes to change*

Me: While we wait, how about if Watanuki goes. And why are you wearing those Chii ears?

Watanuki: It was my dare.

Me: You look weird.

Watanuki: GEE THANKS!

Me: No problem! Now, your second dare is from Phomma-chan. At the end of every sentence that you speak, you have to compliment Doumeki in a way.

Watanuki: NO WAY!

Me: Too bad. You have to compliment him now.

Darkness-chan: Just say like, "Doumeki is cool!" Or something.

Watanuki: *sighs* Doumeki….is…..cool.

Me: Now was that so hard?

Watanuki: Shut up.

Me: Compliment?

Watanuki: DAMN IT! Doumeki is awesome. TT_TT

Sakura: Alright, I'm ready!

Me: Cue the music!

Sakura: Don't call me GaGa  
I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)

Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed

I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off

He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster

(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)

That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er

Me: O.O That was….great! Yeah, totally!

Sakura: -_-

Darkness-chan: Next up is Dawn-chan! Flowing Breeze dares you to be an uke.

Me: O_O Me? An UKE? Please, we all know I am a seme!

Darkness-chan: Too bad. You have to be an uke.

Me: Damn it. Fine. Let me change.

Darkness-chan: Whatever you need to be more uke!

Me: SHUT UP!

Darkness-chan: While we wait for Dawn-chan, GG-chan dares Kurogane to kiss Fai on the cheek.

Kurogane: No.

Darkness-chan: Why not?

Kurogane: I'm not kissing him.

Darkness-chan: But it's on the cheek! DO IT!

Kurogane: O.O

Darkness-chan: Please?

Kurogane: FINE! GEEZ!

Fai: Oh hello, Kuro-puu!

Kurogane: *kisses Fai on the cheek*

Fai: Eh? *blushes*

Kurogane: Never speak of this moment.

Fai: Um…..okay.

Me: Darkness-chan!

Everyone: O_O

Me: *blushes* What? Why is everyone staring at me? It's embarrassing me!

Darkness-chan: Dawn-chan? Your sleeves go past your hands. And you're holding a stuffed llama.

Me: Actually, it's a llama-giraffe. His name's Jeffery! *giggle*

Darkness-chan: O_O

Me: What? *holds onto Jeffery*

Kurogane: So…who the hell are you?

Me: It's me, Kurogane-sama *smiles* Dawn-chan!

Kurogane: *blushes* Kurogane….sama?

Me: *smiles* Darkness-chan, who's next?

Darkness-chan: Let's see. El-chan dares Fai to sing the worst song ever. The Hoedown Throwdown by Hannah Montana!

Fai: *eye twitch*

Me: Go on, Fai-sama!

Fai: Awww! Aren't you just a cutie? *smiles*

Me: *blushes*

Fai: Well, here goes.

Me: Cue the music!

Fai: Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Try it with me, here we go

Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
(Whoah oh oh)

Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
(Whoah oh oh)  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap

1,2,3 Everybody come on off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the BBQ  
Show and tell you how to move  
If you're five or eighty-two  
This is something you can do

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Countrify it, hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drums hit hand on your hips  
One footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Leaning left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

We get to four, five, six  
And you're feeling busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Countrify it, hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drums hit hand on your hips  
One footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Leaning left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom de Clap de Clap, Boom Boom Clap  
Come on, here we go!  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap

Pop it, lock it, polka dot it  
Countrify it, hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide

Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drums hit hand on your hips  
One footed 180 twist

And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Leaning left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll

Darkness-chan: I didn't like that song at all.

Kurogane: What the hell was that?

Watanuki: What do people listen to these days? And um….Doumeki is great.

Doumeki: Woof. *smiles*

Darkness-chan: Hey, Dawn-chan, how about you go wake up, Yuuko?

Me: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! ^_^ *goes to wake up Yuuko*

Me: Hey, Yuuko! Wake up! Wake up!

Yuuko: Ugh. Geez Dawn, you seriously almost killed me!

Me: I'm sorry.

Yuuko: And why do you look so…..uke-ish?

Me: It's my dare…..

Yuuko: Interesting. Well, I guess I'll go back now.

Me: YUUKO'S BACK!

Darkness-chan: Welcome back, Yuuko!

Yuuko: Good to be back, what did I miss?

Darkness-chan: Well, Fai and Sakura had to sing, Dawn-chan had to be an uke, Watanuki had to wear some Chobit's earmuff thingys, *whisper* Kurogane had to kiss Fai on the cheek and Himawari had to bake-

Himawari: CAKE'S DONE! :D

Yuuko: So I missed a bit, didn't I?

Darkness-chan: Just a bit.

Me: Oooooh cake? :D I want some! C'mon Jeffery!

Himawari: What happened to Dawn-chan? She's acting all…cutesy?

Darkness-chan: It's part of her dare. She has to be an uke.

Himawari: Ah. I see.

Fai: I think she's adorable! Not that she wasn't before, but this is such a cute side to her! *pats my head*

Me: *blushes and smiles*

Himawari: Hey, everyone, let's all take a break and have some of the cake I made!

Me: YAY! CAKE!

Watanuki: Oh geez, let's see how it turned out. Ahem, Doumeki is fantastic.

Himawari: I made a chocolate cake! I hope you all like it!

Me: *takes a bite* ACHOO!

Himawari: Bless you!

Me: *blushes* I'm sorry, I'm allergic to chocolate! *giggle*

Kurogane: -_-*

Me: Is there something wrong, Kuro-sama?

Kurogane: STOP BEING SO….

Yuuko: So what?

Kurogane: Damn cute.

Yuuko: What was that?

Kurogane: Stop being so damn cute! Geez! *blushes*

Me: *blushes*

Yuuko: Bahahaha!

Darkness-chan: Well, well. Looks like Dawn-chan's ukeness got to someone!

Me: I'm sorry, Kuro-sama. I'll try and stop to be so "damn cute". *smiles*

Kurogane: *looks away*

Watanuki: You know, Himawari, this cake actually turned out really good! Doumeki is wonderful.

Yuuko: Watanuki, why are you complementing Doumeki?

Darkness-chan: It's part of his dare.

Me: Anyway, next up is Syaoran. Maargareto-sama dares you to tell Sakura everything that you hate about her. Oh my!

Sakura: Hey! But he's still drunk! Or at least starting to get over it!

Syaoran: I'm perfectly fine, Princess!

Yuuko: Syaoran, go ahead and tell Sakura everything that you hate about her.

Syaoran: Well, "Princess", first off, nearly every world that we go to you always get kidnapped or something happens to you. It's a pain in the ass to save you all the time!

Sakura: D:

Syaoran: Secondly, we've known each other for years and you still won't pick up on the fact that I love you? You even fell for Kurogane-san and Fai-san? What do they have that I don't?

Sakura: I'm sorry, Syaoran. I was blind. I can't believe that I didn't see this.

Me, Darkness-chan, Himawari and Yuuko: Awwwwww!

Sakura: * goes hugs Syaoran* I love you, Syaoran!

Syaoran: I love you…lamp.

Sakura: La…..mp?

Syaoran: *hugs lamp*

Sakura: HE'S STILL DRUNK!

Darkness-chan: Well…..that sucks.

Yuuko: I did not see that one coming.

Me: Ouch.

Sakura: *goes to emo corner*

Darkness-chan: Next up, is Doumeki! GG-chan dares you to waltz with Sakura! Maybe that will make her a little better!

Sakura: Waltzing will not help-! EEK!

Doumeki: *suddenly starts to waltz with Sakura* You need to feel better.

Sakura: *blushes*

Doumeki: *smiles*

Yuuko: What the hell is going on?

Me: Well, Doumeki and Sakura are waltzing.

Yuuko: Nevermind. -_-

Me: Next up, is Himawari! Another dare from Phomma-chan. She dares you to be a samurai and challenge Kuro-sama to a duel.

Himawari: A samurai? COOL! *goes to change*

Kurogane: Finally! I've been wanting to duel someone!

Me: *grabs Kurogane's arm with a tear in my eye* Kuro-sama! Please don't hurt, Himawari-chan! *blushes slightly*

Kurogane: *blushes* Dammit. *sighs* I won't.

Me: Thank you! *lets go*

Yuuko: Dawn, you're having too much fun with this, aren't you?

Me: *giggle* Well, just a bit!

Himawari: *comes out as a Samurai* Himawari the ninja- I mean Samurai is ready to duel!

Kurogane: Alright, let's go.

Me: Himawari the Samurai vs. Kuro-sama the Ninja! FIGHT!

***fighting fighting*

* * *

**

**~AHEM~**

**(Non-uke) Me: In case you forgot about what I said earlier, I suck at writing fight scenes. So, um I'll just leave you to imagine this epic fight, because it seems like it will be pretty epic! So, I'll just take the time and ask you all something! As you know, I will be writing rounds of Tsubasa Holic Dares. Yes, I know you're probably depressed now. But fear not! I'm thinking of a sequel in the future! :D Yes, you heard right! There will be a Tsubasa Holic Dares 2! I also plan on writing a new dare show, featuring the anime Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series. I just don't know in what order I will write it in. I might post Hetalia Dares after this or I just might post Tsubasa Holic Dares 2 after this. So, leave your comments about this and your dares. Seriously, I'm running out! D:**

**Well, I do believe Himawari and Kuro-puu's fight is just about done, so let us return, shall we? :D

* * *

**

**~BACK TO THE SHOW!~**

Me: And the winner is…Kuro-sama!

Himawari: Phew, it was a tough fight; I'm no match for Kurogane-san.

Yuuko: It was certainly a …..destructive fight.

Me: Oh noes! The studio is all messy!

Darkness-chan: Well, we have one final dare! Yuuko, Flowing Breeze dares you to tell us about your…first time….in detail. O.O

Yuuko: WHAT?

Watanuki: Ew. Doumeki is great.

Yuuko: Do I seriously have to?

Me: Unfortunately.

Darkness-chan: UKE!

Me: Sorry.

Yuuko: Well, let's see. It started as a date, then we went to his house and he…..

**~4 HOURS LATER~**

Yuuko: And that's it.

Everyone: O_o

Darkness-chan: I'm scarred for life!

Me: I will never look at whipped cream the same way again.

Yuuko: HEY! It's not my fault! I just did what the dare told me to!

Kurogane: Oh god.

Himawari: I thought it was a lovely story!

Sakura: Ewewewewewewew!

Fai: Ahem, so why don't we wrap this up?

Me: I agree. Well, let's first thank Darkness-chan for co-hosting today!

Darkness-chan: It was an honor being here! Bye everyone! *leaves*

Me: Thank you all for reading! You're all wonderful! Please remember to submit your dares! This is SacredDawn, signing off! :D

* * *

**Me: So, Fanfiction is having a problem with updating chapters? This is why I took an extra two weeks to update. I'm pretty sure you guys hate me even more now, right? XD Thankfully, a nice person on Facebook told me how to update without a problem! Thank you, random person! And yes, I do have a llama-giraffe named Jeffery, and I am allergic to chocolate! XD**

**Also, like I said before, I am planning on a Tsubasa Holic Dares 2! And also a Hetalia Dares. I don't know in which order though. Help me out everyone! **

**Kurogane: Oh great! Another dare show?**

**Me: Yes, it is great! :D You know you love it! So, remember to submit your dares and stuff! I love you all! :D**


	18. Round 16

**Me: *peeks around the corner***

**Yuuko: Come on Dawn! Get out here!**

**Me: No way!**

**Yuuko: It's okay! I know they'll understand!**

**Me: Hell no! They're gonna kill me!**

**Yuuko: I'll explain it. *ahem* Hello everyone! This is Round 16 of Tsubasa Holic Dares. I know it's been a long time since we last saw each other. But things have been very complicated for Dawn, she had a very nasty computer virus and she lost ALL of her files and data unfortunately. She also has had various family issues, and some boyfriend issues. But thankfully they were resolved! She's greatly upset for the lack of updates. But now that it's summer, she'll be updating more frequently. I know, we say that every time, but we guarantee it this time! Right, Dawn?**

**Me: *nods head***

**Yuuko: Now come out, let's get this dare show started!**

**Me: *slowly comes out* o-okay…**

**Yuuko: *slaps the back of my head* Pull yourself together! You're the main host! I'm sure your loyal readers won't hate you for this. If you keep acting like this, then don't show up at all. I'll take it from here!**

**Me: What? This is my dare show! No way is my spot up for grabs! I'm SacredDawn! And you're right! If my readers really liked this dare show they'd stay along with me though all my problems and not hate me for it! Yeah! That's right! SACREDDAWN IS BACK!**

**Yuuko: That's the Dawn I know! *grins***

* * *

**Me:** Welcome everyone! This is Round 16 of Tsubasa Holic Dares! I hope you're excited because I am! :D

**Kurogane:** A little too excited….

**Me**: C'mon Kurgy! You know you missed the dares!

**Kurogane:** …no.

**Me:** I did too!

**Kurogane:** No, I said no! ….oh whatever.

**Me:** Unfortunately due to my virus, I lost the file where I kept who was going to be my guest co-hosts, so there won't be a guest co-host this round, sorry! But I'm accepting requests for guest co-host after this round. It's first-come-first-serve, and if you were one of my past guest, you can't request again, unless if I get, like, no requests. You will get a private message from me, telling you what round you will be co-hosting and a couple questions you need to answer, if I get no reply within a week, I will skip over you.

**Sakura:** Skip over them? That's harsh.

**Me:** I'm giving them a week. -_- unless if they have a valid reason they couldn't reply, I'm skipping over them because I need to update.

**Watanuki:** Then they should have a couple months before the next update don't they?

**Me:** -_- shut up. You know what? How about you go first Watanuki?

**Watanuki:** What? Me?

**Me:** Yeah, you seem to be missing being dared, don't you?

**Watanuki:** What? NO!

**Me:** Yes, you do!

**Yuuko:** You just set yourself up for that one.

**Me**: Hey Himawari? Come here for a sec!

**Himawari:** Okay! *stands next to me*

**Me:** Watanuki, El-chan dares you to confess to this lovely lady right next to me.

**Watanuki:** *blushes* W-what?

**Himawari:** Huh? Confess what?

**Me:** You'll see soon enough.

**Watanuki:** I can't do that!

**Me:** Fail to do so, and you can wear this cute frilly pink dress for the rest of the chapter!

**Watanuki:** TT_TT You're cruel.

**Me:** What will it be?

**Watanuki:** FINE!

**Me:** *sits on random chair that just popped out of nowhere* Whenever you're ready!

**Watanuki:** *blushes and holds Himawari hands* H-Himawari…I…..I….

**Himawari:** Yes, Watanuki?

**Watanuki:** I…..l-love…..y-you…..

**Himawari:** Huh?

**Watanuki:** I l-love you, Himawari.

**Me, Sakura, and Yuuko:** Awwwwww!

**Fai:** Isn't that sweet! Right Kuro-pii?

**Kurogane:** It makes me sick to my stomach.

**Fai and Mokona:** Kuro-puu is so heartless! DX

**Himawari:** That is very sweet, Watanuki. Thank you. *kisses Watanuki on the cheek*

**Watanuki:** *blushes*

**Kurogane:** Can we just move on for crying out loud?

**Me:** Fine! So Kuro-burger would stop complaining, let's move on! -_-

**Yuuko:** Doumeki, Kuroda Chiaki says that you're not very interesting and prefers Watanuki…..

**Watanuki:** TAKE THAT! HAHA!

**Doumeki:** -_-

**Yuuko:** Anyway, She dares you to go to the woods and tame a wolf for her! She would appreciate that!

**Doumeki:** Sure. *goes to the woods*

**Me:** Alright then, next up is…..*reads dare* hmmm….who's name starts with an "F"? *thinks* Dawn, Yuuko, Kurogane, Syaoran, Doumeki…..

**Yuuko:** FAI! Fai starts with an "F"! GEEZ…

**Me:** Oh! Right! This dare is for Fai! :D I'm so smart!

**Fai:** Uhhhh….okay!

**Me:** Anonymous Crazy Person (that's who it's from, no joke XD) dares you to sing, "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha to me and you must be cosplaying as Tracy Sketchit from Pokémon!

**Fai:** Alright then! *goes to change*

**Yuuko:** Well, while we wait, Kurogane, you're next.

**Kurogane:** Ugh. Fine.

**Me:** Hey! You're not arguing this time!

**Kurogane:** Eh, I've gotten used to it….unfortunately.

**Yuuko:** Well, Music-chan dares you to wear a pink tux and propose to Dawn-chan.

**Kurogane: **NO.

**Yuuko:** OR! You can kiss her "on the lips with tongue action".

**Me:** What is with this "tongue action"? -_-

**Kurogane:** No way!

**Yuuko:** You must choose. Propose in a pink tux or kiss her.

**Kurogane:** Tch….. dammit. *grabs me and kisses me*

**Me:** Mmmph?

**Kurogane:** *slips tongue inside*

**Me:** Mmmphh!

**Fai:** *comes out as Tracy* *looks at me and Kurogane* Huh? But I thought I was singing about MY first kiss! D:

**Yuuko:** Awwww! It's okay! This is Kurogane's dare…which was like 2 minutes ago….Uh…Kurogane? Dawn?

**Me and Kurogane:** *not paying attention at all*

**Yuuko:** *pulls us apart* Geez. Get a room.

**Me:** *blushes* Shut up, Yuuko!

**Kurogane:** *covers his mouth and turns away*

**Yuuko:** You may sing now, Fai!

**Me:** Oh yeah! I almost forgot! CUE THE MUSIC!

**Fai:** She forgot too? D: *sigh*

_My first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist_  
_And twist_

_[Ke$ha]_  
_Well my first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist_  
_And twist_

_[Verse]_  
_I said no more teachers_  
_And no more books_  
_I got a kiss under the bleachers_  
_Hoping that nobody looks_  
_Lips like liquorish_  
_Tongue like candy_  
_Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?_

_[Hook]_  
_In the back of the car_  
_On the way to the bar_  
_I got you on my lips_  
_[I got you on my lips]_  
_At the foot of the stairs_  
_With my fingers in your hair_  
_Baby, this is it_

_[Chorus]_  
_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Ooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Ooooooh_

_[Verse]_  
_Well my first kiss went a little like this_  
_I said no more sailors_  
_And no more soldiers_  
_With your name in a heart_  
_Tattooed up on the shoulders_  
_Your kiss is like whiskey_  
_It gets me drunk_  
_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

_[Hook]_  
_In the back of the car_  
_On the way to the bar_  
_I got you on my list_  
_[I got you on my list]_  
_At the foot of the stairs_  
_With my fingers in your hair_  
_Baby, this is it_

_[Chorus]_  
_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Ooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Ooooooh_

_[3OH!3]_  
_My first went a little like this_  
_And twist_  
_And twist_  
_[Ke$ha]_  
_Well My first kiss went a little like this_  
_And twist_  
_And twist_

_[Chorus]_  
_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Ooooooh_  
_Ooooooh_

_[Chorus]_  
_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say_  
_Oooooooh_  
_Oooooooh_  
_She won't ever get enough_  
_Once she gets a little touch_  
_If I had it my way,_  
_You know that I'd make her say_

**Me:** O_O

**Fai:** Awkward…..

**Yuuko:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean, let's continue! Sakura, you're up! AeroTundra dares you to act like Kurogane for the rest of the chapter!

**Sakura:** That's easy! I just have to be mean and say "dammit" every couple words, right?

**Kurogane:** -_-

**Sakura:** *clears throat and says in a deep voice* I'm Kurogane! I'm so tough because I'm a ninja and have this huge sword but Dawn-chan makes my heart weak and I love her so much~

**Kurogane:** *blushes* What the hell?

**Me and Yuuko:** *giggles*

**Me:** So, how about Himawari you go next?

**Himawari:** Sure!

**Me:** Another dare from AeroTundra, she dares you to throw skittles at everyone and say "Taste the freakin' rainbow!"

**Himawari:** Okay! :D *grabs skittles and throws them at me* TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW! :O

**Me:** DX AHH! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY DELICIOUS CANDY!

**Yuuko:** She only threw one skittle at you….

Me: …what's your point?

**Yuuko:** oh nevermind, Syaoran, you're up next!

**Syaoran:** Alright.

**Himawari:** *throws skittles at Syaoran* TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW!

**Syaoran:** *grabs skittle and eats it* ….it's delicious.

**Himawari:** Oh…well…alright then..*walks away*

**Yuuko:** Vamppire dares you to walk on your hands for 3 hours.

**Syaoran:** 3 HOURS?

**Yuuko:** Yup :D

**Syaoran:** *sighs and does a handstand and walks away*

**Me:** Bye Syaoran!

**Doumeki:** *walks in with a wolf*

**Sakura:** *in a low voice* OI! What's with that wolf?

**Doumeki:** Kuroda Chiaki told me to tame one for her….

**Me:** You tamed a wild wolf?

**Doumeki:** Yeah.

**Yuuko:** What can it do?

**Doumeki:** Wolfie, sit.

**Wolfie:** *sits*

**Me:** Wolfie? Really? -_-

**Doumeki:** Wolfie, speak.

**Wolfie:** *howls*

**Yuuko:** That's impressive, Doumeki!

**Doumeki:** I know.

**Kuroda Chiaki:** *suddenly appears* H-How the heck did you do that?

**Doumeki:** *shrugs* I'm just that good. *smirks*

**Me:** SOMEONE'S a little full of themselves.. -_-

**Kuroda Chiaki:** Oh well! C'mon Wolfie! *takes Wolfie away*

**Himawari:** TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW! *throws skittles at Doumeki and Kuroda Chiaki*

**Doumeki:** O.O

**Kuroda Chiaki:** O.o yeah….I'm just gonna leave now…

**Himawari:** It's my dare! Don't judge me! DX

**Yuuko:** Alright then…Dawn, how about you go next?

**Me:** -_- fine.

**Yuuko:** *whispers* Phomma-chan dares you to take Kurogane's sword and say "But it reminds me of you!"

**Me:** -_- fine! *goes to get Ginryuu*

**Sakura:** *in a deep voice* Where's she going?

**Yuuko:** Sakura, you're going to kill your throat if you keep doing that deep voice!

**Sakura:** But it's part of my dare!

**Yuuko:** Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

**Me:** *comes back with Ginryuu*

**Kurogane:** Hey! What are you doing with that! Give it back, dammit!

**Me:** *gets teary-eyed* B-But it reminds me of you~! *holds onto the sword tightly*

**Kurogane:** *blushes* B-but still! I- Oh….fine, you can have it for a little bit!

**Me:** Yay! 8D

**Kurogane:** Geez…

**Himawari:** *throws skittles at Kurogane* TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW!

**Kurogane:** I DON'T WANT TO TASTE THE DAMN RAINBOW!

**Me:** o.o O-Okay then, Yuuko, you're up!

**Yuuko:** I can't contain my joy…-_-

**Me:** Of course you can't! :D Phomma-chan dares you to get rid of all your clothes and wear something non-revealing!

**Yuuko:** WHAT? But this is non-revealing!

**Me:** Yuuko! You're showing off your boobs! -_-

**Yuuko:** Fine! What do you want me to wear that's not revealing then?

**Me:** Here you go! :D *gives Yuuko nun outfit*

**Yuuko:** A NUN OUTFIT?

**Me:** Yeah! Go wear it now!

**Yuuko:** -_- Fine. *goes to change*

**Syaoran:** *walks over on his hands* D-Dawn-san? H-how long do I have to keep this up? I don't think I can keep going! DX

**Me:** It's only been an hour, you still have two more hours!

**Syaoran:** Two more hours? *falls* DX I can't go on!

**Me:** C'mon Syaoran! You can do it! :D I believe in you!

**Syaoran:** *sighs* Alright, I'll keep going. *gets on his hands and walks away*

**Yuuko:** I hate you Phomma-chan…. *walks out in a nun outfit*

**Me:** Oh hey! Is that Yuuko? I didn't recognize you because your boobs aren't hanging out and you're not showing any legs at all!

**Watanuki:** I never thought this day would arrive…

**Himawari:** *throws skittles at Syaoran and Watanuki* TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW!

**Syaoran:** I already did!

**Watanuki:** OW! One hit my glasses! DX

**Himawari:** Oh….oops…sorry…

**Yuuko:** -_- Can I change now?

**Me:** …no :D

**Yuuko:** I hate you all….

**Me:** No you don't! You love us!

**Yuuko:** No, I don't.

**Me:** Denial~

**Yuuko:** -_- so who's next?

**Me:** Actually, everyone's gone already..

**Fai:** Are you serious?

**Me:** Yeah!

**Himawari:** That was a shorter round than usual. Oh.. *throws skittles at the audience* TASTE THE FREAKIN RAINBOW! AND YOU! AND YOU TOO! :D

**Me:** Well, my first update in months and it's a short one… *goes to emo corner* I'M A FAILURE AS AN AUTHORESS! DX

**Fai:** *pats my head* It's okay, Dawn-chan! You're not a failure! You just…..like to take your time!

**Me:** But I try to work on it but I never have time! DX

**Doumeki:** Better late than never though.

**Me:** Yeah, I guess you're right!

**Watanuki:** Oh and Dawn-chan, guess what?

**Me:** What?

**Watanuki:** The dare show is 2 years old today!

**Me:** O.O 2 YEARS!

**Yuuko:** Happy Birthday Tsubasa Holic Dares!

**Fai:** Wow! That's a long time!

**Kurogane:** Geez… 2 years already?

**Sakura:** *in low voice* Whoa.

**Himawari:** Yay!

**Watanuki:** I think we should celebrate!

**Himawari:** I bought a cake! Let's eat it!

**Me:** Okay! :D

**Everyone:** *starts eating cake*

**Me:** ACHOO! This just had to be chocolate cake. *is allergic to chocolate*

**Italy:** Dawn-chan~

**Me:** Italy? What are you doing here?

**Italy:** I just felt like visiting~ And I wanted to say that I accept your offer~

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Yuuko:** What offer is he talking about?

**Me:** Oh, that's great, Italy! Italy is going to be my co-host for Hetalia Dares!

**Italy:** Ve~

**Yuuko:** Oh! That's great to hear! I'm glad!

**Italy:** Oh it's so exciting! I can't wait~!

**Romano:** Veneziano! Hurry up already!

**Me:** Is that Romano~?

**Italy:** Ve~ Yeah, he's being a big fat meanie pants, so I gotta go now! *kisses both my cheeks* Bye bye Dawn-chan! I can't wait to see you again~

**Me:** Bye Italy! :D

**Himawari:** Oh…I forgot to throw skittles at him….

**Fai:** That was quite an interesting fellow!

**Kurogane:** Kinda weird if you ask me.

**Sakura:** *in low voice* I think he was kinda cute!

**Me:** O.o uhhhh….alright then. Well, this is the end of the round! Geez, this is slowly coming to an end…

**Yuuko:** Don't even remind me of that!

**Fai:** Even if we all get humiliated and embarrassed, I'm going to miss this place when we leave.

**Kurogane:** I'm not.

**Me:** Oh come on Kurgy! You're not gonna miss any of this? You're not going to miss me? D:

**Kurogane:** *blushes* -_- well…..maybe a little….

**Me:** :D I'm glad! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this round! Make sure you send in your dares! **(A/N: I'm seriously running out of dares O.O The xxxHolic cast has a lack of dares compared to the Tsubasa cast, but that doesn't mean don't send them dares!)**

This is SacredDawn, signing off~!

* * *

**Wow, two years have gone by. I can't believe there's some of you guys who have read this from the beginning! I'm so grateful! Well, this round has already been completed for a while, but I got grounded -_- Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to start writing and updating quicker, but that freakin virus killed my computer! :O Also, after this, I will begin Hetalia Dares! And possibly a new fanfiction. Yes, an actual fanfiction, not a dare show! I've been doing a lot of RP lately and it kinda inspired me! :DDDDDD **

**Oh, and also, in case you may have forgotten, I'm accepting requests to be my co-host! It's first come-first serve. I will message you the information and expect a reply within 2 weeks, if not, I will skip over you. So, please send in your dares and requests!~ :DDD**


End file.
